


Under Her Spell

by MythicJunkRare



Series: Under Her Spell [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Caught, Come Sharing, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Hypnotism, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Library Sex, Love Potion/Spell, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Necklaces, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Perfume, Porn with varying amounts of Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, Table Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicJunkRare/pseuds/MythicJunkRare
Summary: “So, what are we talking about?” Robin asked, looking around to make sure that they were, indeed, still alone at the table. “Is this like the potions we drank a few weeks ago? The aphrodisiacs? Or are we talking about another body modification hex?”“Mmm, a little bit of both, I guess.” Tharja supplied. “It’s a bunch of stuff to manipulate a person’s mind.”
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja/Aqua | Azura, background Lyndis/Aqua | Azura
Series: Under Her Spell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190738
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	1. Negotiation

It was another late night for Tharja, studying in her room. She’d purchased a few tomes from a travelling Anna, which the merchant had claimed to contain ‘secrets of dark magic.’ Tharja’s curiosity had been piqued, and, after getting the merchant to let her skim through them, she had determined that, while some of their ‘secrets’ were really just the basics of hexing and enchanting, there was also some new theory and a few interesting spells buried in them as well. And so she left that caravan with a substantially lighter coin purse and several new books to pore over.

Right now, Tharja was reading the most promising book. Ironically, it had been the one she’d been the most on-the-fence about buying, since it had been the one with the most fundamentals woven into its pages. But once she’d sat down to read through the tome, she’d discovered that those fundamentals were used to good effect: Whoever had written this book had gone to great lengths to detail exactly how the spells, hexes, enchantments and potions it covered worked, what materials were required to perform them, possible substitutes, the exact procedure for performing the spell or rite, or exact instructions for preparing and mixing the potion, and what their effects were. Tharja had only attempted a few of the techniques she’d read in the tome, and she’d found herself easily understanding how she was supposed to go about them, and appreciating the detail and minutiae. It was a far cry from some of the other tomes she’d read on the subject, which were perilously dense with ideas like the “feel” of a spell, loose on measurements for reagents, and lacking in descriptions of technique. While Tharja had certainly gotten good at trial and error, she certainly prefered having the guesswork cut out of her magic.

She turned the page, leaving behind a dense, if interesting, section on manipulating plants with magic, and was ready to finally turn in for the night, when she saw the heading for the next section. Written in bold red letters at the top of the next page were the words “Magical Methods of Coercion.” That renewed Tharja’s interest in a heartbeat. There weren’t many tomes that she’d seen which discussed such magic to begin with, much less in the detail that this tome promised to. She looked at the table of contents under the heading, and a smile grew on her face. Potions, enchantments, hexes, curses… ooh, it made her head spin with the possibilities. She summoned a pen, ink, and parchment. She was making an all-nighter out of this section, and she was going to take _detailed_ notes…

*** The Next Day ***

Robin was eating supper in the mess hall when Tharja walked in. This was the first time that he’d seen her today, and that surprised him. Normally, she’d be the first person that he saw every day: if not in his room, watching him sleep, then waiting outside his door. And she’d normally follow him for much of the day afterwards. But today, he’d woken up, eaten breakfast, done his morning training routine, showered, taken lunch, worked on battlefield tactics… all without so much as a glimpse of the dark mage.

She grabbed a plate, and sat down across from him. They were alone at their table.

“Robin, might I have a lock of your hair?” Tharja asked.

Robin smiled. “That’s a funny way to say hello, Tharja.”

Tharja rolled her eyes. “ _Hello_ , Robin. Might I have a lock of your hair?”

Robin sighed. It still felt so odd for her to ask such a question of him. He’d had one too many scares coming back to a room that had been broken into, but nothing of value stolen, and one day, after deciding that things were just too muddy on the practice field to be worth it, he came back to his room to catch her in the act. She had apologized profusely for causing him distress, of course. She had merely wanted to get some of his hair from his pillow. Well, in the moment, he’d told her to simply ask him if she wanted something from him. She had agreed, and, to her credit, the break-ins had stopped afterwards, though she definitely took him up on his offer.

They had an interesting relationship.

“I guess, but what for?” Robin asked. “Usually, when you need a lock of my hair or some such, it’s because your plans involve me.”

Tharja nodded. “They do. I got some new tomes recently, and one of them’s been really interesting. I found a lot of new things that I want to try out.” She took a bite of her food. “I was up all night last night studying and making notes.”

Robin smiled. “Ah, so that’s why I didn’t see you today.” He took a bite. “So, what are we talking about? Wards from colds? A new morning pick-me-up?”

“Well, I _did_ find some fascinating research on helping plants grow, if you ever start a garden, but the stuff that kept me up all night had more to do with, well, keeping _us_ up all night.”

Robin coughed on a half-chewed roll. “A- *hack* ah. I… I see.”

They had, since the break-in incident, grown rather close to each other. Something about how often they saw each other, or, as Robin sometimes joked, how often Tharja saw him. Between the time they’d spent together around the Order’s facilities, and their track record when it came to deployments for Askr, they’d grown familiar, then friendly, and, eventually, intimate. They’d shared a bed plenty of times now, enough times to be familiar with what the other liked, and enough times to experiment a little.

They had a _very_ interesting relationship.

“So, what are we talking about?” Robin asked, looking around to make sure that they were, indeed, still alone at the table. “Is this like the potions we drank a few weeks ago? The aphrodisiacs? Or are we talking about another body modification hex?”

“Mmm, a little bit of both, I guess.” Tharja supplied. “It’s a bunch of stuff to manipulate a person’s mind.”

Robin perked up at that. In the bedroom, they both took turns taking the lead, and each of them was happy to either lead or follow. But Robin had admitted, after a particularly adventurous session - one which involved a few more accessories than normal - that he loved it when Tharja took _control._ Tharja had apparently remembered that comment. But he had to admit, this was definitely something that intrigued him. For a moment, he allowed his mind to wander at the possibilities, and a smile steadily grew on his face.

“Mmm, I think you like that idea very much.” Tharja purred.

Robin nodded. “I’m definitely interested in trying something out.” Robin admitted. He took one of her hands in his, and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. “I have a few concerns about being able to stop things if they get too intense: if you’re messing with my mind, I don’t exactly have the ability to tell you that in the moment. But I _am_ interested.”

Tharja nodded, her face twisted in thought. “Hmm… that could be an issue…” she tilted her head this way and that. Finally, she stopped, and looked Robin in the eyes, deadly serious. “How about this. We talk beforehand about everything I plan to do to you. We’ll plan our sessions together, from start to finish. What you want, what you don’t want. Nothing as loose as some of our nights together. No surprises.” She smiled, and chuckled, sending shivers up Robin’s spine. “Unless you want them.” Then the serious look came back. “I should be able leave you with full memories of what happened, so that, afterwards, we can talk about our night. And if you don’t like something, or it turns out that this isn’t what you thought it was, our first try can be our last, too.” The playful glint returned to her eye, and Robin felt her foot graze his calf under the table. “And if it turns out that you _do_ enjoy how it goes, I’m sure we can add it to the list.” She winked, Robin blushed, and the serious look returned. “Does that sound alright?”

Robin considered her thoughts, then leaned across the table, and kissed Tharja on the lips, a quick, chaste peck. “I think that sounds lovely. I trust you not to go too far.”

Tharja smiled broadly. “Wonderful. I’m glad we could come up with something.” She stood, and picked up her plate. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some more research to do, and then some prep work to take care of.” She winked at him. “You probably won’t see me much for a little while. Please make sure you bring your hair by later today. I’m going to need it.”

And she walked away, adding a little sway to her hips as she walked that Robin was happy to watch until she left the mess hall. She was so good to him, Robin thought, returning to his supper. He’d have to find a way to thank her for the effort…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work's tags are going to get out of control, so I'm gonna put relevant tags in the start notes of each chapter to help you find the stuff you want.


	2. Necklaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains:  
> Hypnotism, Mind Control, Necklaces, Dom/sub, Femdom, Kissing, Oral Sex, Cunnilingus, Vaginal Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Creampie, Aftercare
> 
> Enjoy!

Robin finished scrubbing the plate, and dried it off. He took a big breath, and sighed. Today, he’d been given mess hall duty for the evening, along with about a dozen other Heroes. He was flexible, and always let the others take their roles first, and then just did whatever was left that needed doing. Sometimes, that was bussing and cleaning tables. Every now and then, that meant helping cook. But today, it meant washing dishes. It had been a long shift, and the plates, bowls, and utensils had been a never-ending cascade, until recently. Now, with stacks of plates and bowls, and trays of utensils, all clean, he dried his aching hands, finally done for the evening.

“Have a good night, Robin.” Mercedes called to him as he left.

“You too, Mercedes.”

But instead of going to his own room, as he might normally have done after a long day like today, he walked a different path. It had been a few days since he and Tharja had discussed the possibility of some new play in the bedroom, and yesterday, Tharja had come to him at lunch to tell him that she’d finished her research and her preparations. They’d settled on tonight for their first run of things, and this morning, he and Tharja had set the schedule of events. He’d mentioned that morning that he was worried that his shift in the mess hall might put a damper on their plans for the evening, but Tharja had assured him that, if anything, his shift made their plans easier. Robin had been looking forward to it all day, but now, he couldn’t wait.

He passed a few heroes in the halls as he walked, and politely greeted each one. Soren stopped him for a moment to ascertain whether Robin had heard about an upcoming war room meeting (he had), and one of the other Robins had asked him if they were still on to spar tomorrow morning (probably? It depended on how the rest of his night went), but finally, he reached Tharja’s room.

He knocked on her door and called Tharja’s name, and within a second, the door swung inwards, and Tharja’s beaming face greeted him. “Hello, Robin. Please,” the door opened further, and Tharja retreated into the room, “come in, get yourself situated. I’ll be ready in just a moment.”

Robin walked in, closed the door behind him, and locked it at Tharja’s request. He sat down on her bed, shrugged off his coat, and worked off his boots. Once he finished with that, he turned to watch Tharja at her desk. It was a mess of papers, tomes, reagents, and a number of odds and ends. She sat in a chair, scrawling some notes onto a piece of paper in front of her. Then she set the pen down, and turned in the chair to face Robin. 

“How are you feeling tonight?” She asked.

“I’m alright.” Robin answered. “The mess shift has me a little bit worn out, but I’ve been looking forward to tonight since we talked about it this morning.” He smiled. “Are you ready?”

Tharja nodded. “Go ahead and make yourself comfortable on the bed. Make sure you’re sitting up.”

Robin turned and gathered up some pillows, and made himself comfortable sitting up against the headboard of Tharja’s bed. Tharja crawled onto the bed, and sat in front of Robin.

“Are you ready?” She asked.

Robin nodded.

“Alright. I want you to start by taking deep breaths. In… Hold it… breath out… Nice and slow. In… Hold it… out… very good.” She was speaking in a melodic, almost sing-song voice. “Keep going, just like that. And as you breathe…” Tharja reached back, uttered a short chant, and pulled out a necklace, which she held out in front of Robin. “I want you to follow this necklace with your eyes.”

The necklace was a simple gold chain with a smooth, round, almost unnaturally black stone, and Robin felt his eyes drawn to the stone. Tharja’s hand moved slightly, and the necklace swung in time with his breaths, and the movement caused light to dance across the stone’s surface as it swung.

“That’s right. So easy to watch the necklace as it goes back and forth. As easy as breathing. As easy as listening to me. It catches the light and it catches your eye and you just can’t look away. In… and back… and hold… and forth… and out… very good. And you’ll find, as you watch the necklace, that it’s so easy, you don’t have to worry about anything else. You just have to breathe… and watch the necklace… and listen to me… Nothing else matters.”

“Nothing… else… matters…” Robin muttered. He couldn’t look away from the black stone. The light reflected off of it in a way that captivated his attention, and he felt like he could just… _sink_ into the stone.

“That’s right. So easy to stare into the stone.” Tharja purred. “So easy to relax. Nothing else matters, so just _relax_. Let every breath in gather all of the tension, all of the soreness, and let each breath out blow it all away.”

“Breathe in.”

Robin felt his body tense. Felt the soreness in his hands and arms from the mess hall.

“Hold it.”

Robin started to come up a little bit. More aware now, he started to wonder at-

“Breathe out.”

He breathed out, and sank back into the pillows, the tension released, and his thoughts scattered as the necklace swung and the light danced.

“Let every breath you take relax you more and more. Let every breath remove more tension. More soreness. More stress. More worry. Let every breath take it all away, until all that’s left is me and my necklace.”

“Breathe in.”

Robin took another breath in, and already, he could tell that there wasn’t as much tension in his body.

“Hold it.”

The necklace was just so… so captivating. He couldn’t look away…

“Breathe out.”

He sank deeper into the bed. Everything felt so far away now, except for the necklace, and Tharja’s voice…

“So easy to do as I say.” Tharja said. “It’s so easy to watch the necklace. It’s so easy to listen to me when it feels so good. It feels so good to watch, listen, and obey.”

“So good…” Robin sighed.

“I want you to focus on how good it feels to watch the necklace.” Tharja told him. “Focus on how good it feels to listen to me. Focus on the pleasure, feel it grow as you…”

“Breathe in.”

Robin breathed in, and he-

“Hold it.”

It felt-

“Breathe out.”

Robin’s exhale was a shuddering moan. It felt so _good_ , and now a new sensation was starting to invade his mind.

Tharja giggled softly. “I can tell that you’re feeling _very_ good right now, aren’t you?” Tharja purred.

Robin nodded. The necklace continued its gentle passage back and forth in front of him, but now Tharja came more clearly into view behind it. “I’m going to put this necklace on.” Tharja told him. “And when I do, you’ll be able to look away from it. Instead of being captivated by the necklace… you’re going to be captivated by _me_. And you’ll find that you won’t be able to look away from me. And the pleasure that you feel from watching, and listening, and obeying… will grow.” She paused. “Would you like that?”

Robin nodded vigorously. Behind the necklace, Tharja smiled. “Good boy.” She said breathlessly. And she brought the necklace to her neck, and closed its clasp with a barely-audible click. Tharja leaned forward, crouched on all fours over Robin’s semi-prone body, and for the first time in what felt like hours, Robin tore his eyes away from the necklace, and met her gaze. In that moment, he realized why she’d chosen the black stone: it matched her eyes, a pair of bottomless, endless expanses of black, which the soft light of the room twinkled off of in entrancing ways. Once again, he found himself captivated.

“Kiss me.”

Robin’s head moved forwards to meet Tharja’s, and he moaned as their lips met. Tharja’s tongue was inside his mouth in an instant, dancing around his own, demanding contact. Tharja settled into place, straddling Robin’s hips, and freeing her hands out from under her. She sent one hand to Robin’s head, grabbing a hold of it as they kissed. The other hand wrapped around to his back, where her nails danced up and down his back, giving him goosebumps with the sensation. They broke for a moment to breathe, but soon crashed back together, and this time Tharja had his lower lip between her teeth for a moment, and the pressure was _delicious_ , and then her tongue was back in his mouth, dominating his and claiming everything it could reach. When they finally broke apart again, both of them were panting, still joined by a thin strand of saliva.

“You… you really… liked that, didn’t you?” Tharja panted, smiling wide. “I can tell.” One hand went between his legs, where his dick was now fully hard, and straining against his pants. Robin gasped at the contact. Everything she did to him felt so _good_.

Tharja backed off of him, and Robin ached at the loss of contact.

“Strip.”

Understanding filled Robin’s mind, and his body moved with purpose. He took off his shirt and undershirt first, working them over his head as quickly as possible so they wouldn’t block his view of Tharja for long. Then he worked his socks, belt, and pants off, all in quick succession, and with every piece of clothing removed, a little jolt of pleasure ran through him. He was about to take off his underwear and free his erection, when Tharja grabbed his hands, stopping him.

“No. Let me.”

Robin moved his hands, and, slowly, agonizingly slowly, Tharja peeled off his underwear. Once they were _finally_ removed, his dick sprang to attention, already leaking precum. Tharja ran her finger over the head, gathered up the offering, and moaned as she licked it off of her finger. Robin’s penis twitched.

“You taste so good.” Tharja purred. She laid down in the bed, and lifted her hips to remove the belt and loincloth she was wearing, before tossing them to the side. Robin could see that she’d chosen not to wear anything under body stocking, and her crotch was soaked. She wiggled her hips back and forth, teasingly. “Come taste me.”

Robin sat up, and crawled over to Tharja. He lowered himself to her crotch, and sucked on her slit through the stockings. “Good boy,” Tharja sighed, and her hands went to Robin’s head, where her nails stroked his scalp, sending another wave of goosebumps through him. He moaned in delight, and Tharja gasped as the vibrations travelled into her. Her hands tightened in his hair, and pulled his face deeper into her crotch. In response, Robin sucked harder at the fabric in front of him and the flesh beneath, licking long, flat strokes over the covered slit, and nibbling lightly at her clit.

“O-oh gods, you feel so goo- Oh! So good!” Tharja cried. “R-rip them open! I need your t- oh, yes! Your tongue inside me n-now!”

Tharja released his head, and Robin pulled back enough to get his hands on the soaked fabric. With a bit of effort, he was able to rip a hole in it, exposing Tharja’s wet pussy. Then, he dove right back in, and plunged his tongue past her dripping folds and deep inside. He worked a hand around and used a finger to circle her clit, closing in, brushing against it, and retreating again.

Tharja’s thighs closed around Robin’s head, and her hands returned to his hair, pulling him tight and surrounding him with her. And her taste, and her smell, and her sighs and her gasps and her cries all fueled him, drove him on, and he redoubled his efforts, his focus entirely on her. Soon, she started pushing back against him, searching for just a little extra stimulation.

“Y-Yes! Just like th-that! I-I’m almost… Almost… AH!”

Tharja tightened almost painfully around Robin as she came, her thighs crushing against his head, her hands clutching at his hair, but he kept up his attention, stimulating her as she rode his face through her orgasm. It wasn’t until her thighs released his head and her hands left his hair that he stopped. 

He sat back up, while Tharja laid there for a moment longer, catching her breath. His eyes roamed her body, up from her pussy and along her stomach, just the barest hint of muscle under the skin; from her stomach, up to her heaving chest, where the cups of her top had been pulled down, her breasts shining with sweat, and her nippled tweaked to hardened points; from her breasts to her necklace, deep and black and pulsing and flickering; from the necklace to her satisfied smile, and her eyes, shimmering and flickering and drawing him deeper and deeper and deeper…

Robin lost track of how long he sat there, staring into her eyes. What was probably only about a minute or so felt infinitely longer. Eventually, Tharja sat up, rested her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him. One of her hands returned to his head, though now it was gentle, rubbing and stroking as she hummed happily. The other traced lazy circles on his back. “Oh, you’ve been so very good to me tonight, Robin. So very, very good… I think it’s time that I reward you for your service.” Her hand left his back and stroked his erection, and Robin remembered how very, very hard he was. He moaned. Tharja lifted herself up a bit, and straddled Robin’s lap, lining up her entrance with the head of Robin’s cock. 

She sank onto his dick, and _gods_ was the sensation amazing. Her heat and her pressure and her _presence_ were all so good… They both moaned as they joined together. And then Tharja shifted her head, and brought her lips to his ear. “I want you to take me, Robin.” She whispered breathlessly. “I want you to _fuck_ me.”

Robin’s hands went from Tharja’s back to her hips, and he held her firmly. He worked her up a bit, pulled his hips back a bit, and _thrust_ into her, as deep as he could. Tharja moaned as she felt his dick plunge inside of her, and Robin gasped as the pressure was joined with a wonderful friction inside her. Robin eased his way back out of her, and then thrust back into her. He worked his way to a steady rhythm, in and out, in and out, bouncing Tharja in his lap.

Tharja’s moans and gasps filled his ears, and they drove him onwards. His mouth found its way to one of her bouncing breasts, and sucked and nibbled on the flesh. Tharja’s hands found his head, and guided him just a little further along to her nipple. He took it in his lips, and nibbled it with his teeth, and Tharja hissed and moaned and tightened her grip, held him tighter to her chest. “You feel so good.” She gasped. “Oh, it feels so good!”

Robin felt the pressure in his crotch grow, and he knew his release wasn’t far off. He released the nipple from his mouth, and said “Tharja, I’m close! I’m gonna-”

“A little more!” Tharja told him. “I’m almost… Almost…”

Robin felt her start to tighten around him and held out a little bit longer. When Tharja screamed his name and started to cum, he let go and came too, shooting his load into her, and bouncing her on top of him to draw out the pleasure for both of them as long as possible. Finally, Tharja collapsed against him in a loose embrace, and he stopped, and they stayed that way, breathing heavily, him buried inside her, the two of them simply enjoying each other’s presence.

After a while, Tharja pushed herself off of his chest, and put her hand on the back of his head. She made Robin look her in the eyes, and he fell into them again.

“I want you to remember how captivated you are by me.” Tharja whispered. “How you can’t look away. Just like the necklace, yes?”

“Yes.” Robin whispered back.

“Do you remember how relaxed I made you earlier?” She asked. “When you took those nice, deep breaths for me?”

Robin nodded.

“I want you to take some more deep breaths for me, and when you do, I want that special control that I have, that control that I have over you… to fade away. To evaporate, just like your tension and stress did earlier.”

“Breathe in.” She said. Robin obeyed.

“Hold it. Gather up all of my special sway, that unnatural captivation…”

“Close your eyes. Breathe it out. Be released from my control.” Robin closed his eyes, released his breath. His eyes opened again, and for the first time tonight, he stared up at the ceiling. He sighed as exhaustion started to settle in, and felt Tharja get off of his dick, and settle down next to him.

“Well?” She asked, hesitantly. “How do you feel? How was it?”

Robin turned, and pressed a kiss into the top of her head. “It was wonderful.” He told her, laying back down. “It was exciting, and you were so sexy, and it felt so _good_ …” He sighed again, this time happily.

“So would you do it again?” Tharja asked.

“I think so,” Robin said, turning to look at Tharja, “but would you? Did you enjoy it, too?”

Tharja nodded. “Having you under my control like that was so hot… hmm…” she rubbed her thighs together. “Just thinking about everything I could do to you is getting me riled up again. I would definitely do it again if you gave me the chance.”

“Then I can’t wait to see what else you have in store.” Robin said. “Now… Do you want to go one more time?”

Tharja smiled, and Robin felt her hand gently stroke his dick, getting him hard all over again. “I would _love_ to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to make your fantasies a reality.


	3. Potions and Perfumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains:  
> Mind Manipulation, Love Potions, Perfume, Exhibitionism, Library Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Getting Caught, Foot Jobs, Body Worship, Oral Sex, Cunnilingus, Table Sex, Anal Play, Anal Sex
> 
> Enjoy!

“How would you feel about mixing kinks?” Tharja asked softly.

Robin froze, the canteen inches from his lips. Then, he went back into motion, and emptied the vessel in one go. He took a deep breath as the canteen left his lips, then cleared his throat. It was late morning, with noon fast approaching. He’d just finished his morning workout and training with some of the other heroes, and was ready to clean off and get some lunch. Tharja was a fairly regular sight out here, watching him, and occasionally getting wrapped into some magical training or light physical conditioning (especially if it was an excuse to get closer to Robin), but this was the first time that Tharja had started discussing their bedroom activities out here.

“I think you’ve already started, but continue.” Robin said teasingly.

Tharja blushed slightly. “I’m sorry. If it’s too much, we can always wait until-”

Robin held up a hand to stop her. “It’s fine. Say your piece. I’m listening.”

Tharja smiled, and Robin smiled back, already having an inkling of what she was about to request. He knew Tharja had a bit of an exhibitionist streak. Sometimes, she went about her day with no panties on, relying on her loincloth and body stocking to hide her condition; on more than a few occasions, she’d whisked Robin away to have sex in some potentially compromising locations: some far corner of the Order’s library, or a closet lost in the castle’s halls, or off in the woods near the training grounds, or even in the showers. They’d only been caught once, to her credit, and that one time had somehow turned into a threesome with Lyn (and Tharja always maintained, with the widest smile she could manage, that she had nothing to do with it).

“Well, the book I’ve been reading gave a recipe for brewing a potion of infatuation.” Tharja began. “Something that would make you hopelessly enamored by me. And I think that I can distill a perfume that works in a similar way. But according to the tome, the brew could take anywhere from thirty minutes to a few hours to reach maximum effectiveness, depending on the person. So I was thinking that maybe I could give it to you while you were in the library today and… wait and see.” Her blush deepened.

Robin nodded, his suspicions confirmed. “I figured that was where you were going with that.” He paused for a moment, thinking. “I don’t think that today would be the best day for that, since I’m in the library on duty today, and there’s some work that I need to make sure gets done. While I’m fine with you being there to distract me, I think that your potion and perfume might be _too_ distracting.”

Tharja nodded in understanding. “Alright. Would tomorrow work, then? In the library?”

Robin thought about it. “I don’t think I have any duties tomorrow.” He smiled, and nodded. “Sure. It’s a date.”

Tharja beamed, and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his lips. “Thank you, Robin.”

“Well, I’m going to go shower, and grab a meal.” Robin stood from the bench, and offered Tharja a hand up. “Would you like to walk with me? Maybe join me for lunch?”

Tharja took his hand with a small amount of flair, and stood. “I would love to. Thank you.”

Robin turned to Tharja as they walked away from the training grounds. “Now, tell me about this potion of yours first…”

*** The Next Day ***

It was early in the evening when Robin walked into the library. The library in the castle that housed the Order of Heroes was truly impressive. It was based on a massive central room, with rows on rows of shelves which held books and tomes of all kinds, from all of the different realms that its heroes came from. There were several tables interspersed throughout the shelves for the heroes to use, side rooms for more intense study sessions, and a central common area with a low table and a bunch of chairs and cushions.

Normally, the library had at least a few heroes in it at any given time, not counting whoever was working in it that day, and even at night, Robin had seen heroes like Edelgard, Laurent, and Canas stay late until the next morning. Tonight, however, the library was very empty. Robin walked around it once, and from what he saw, he and Tharja would be the only patrons here, for the moment at least. The only other person who was here right now was Azura, wearing her new resplendent garb, who was working in the library tonight, but had a decent stack of books in front of her. That confused Robin, who’d spent his shift yesterday knocking out most of what needed done. There shouldn’t have been that many books that still needed to be shelved. Feeling curious, he approached Azura.

“Hello, Azura.” Robin said.

Azura looked up from the book she was reading. “Oh, hello, Robin. Thank you for your hard work, yesterday. You left me with barely anything to do tonight. I got everything you left for me done rather quickly.”

“Then what’s with the pile of books stacked on the desk?” Robin asked.

“Well, I’ve been rather curious about song and dance in other worlds recently, so I scoured the library earlier for some books on the subject. Now, I’m educating myself.” Azura showed him the cover of the book she was reading: It was a songbook. Looking at the rest of the books piled on the desk, he realized that a lot of them were songbooks, or dance manuals, and a few of them were historical texts.

“I see. Well, I’m glad that I was able to make your shift pleasant.” Robin smiled.

Azura smiled. “So, what are you doing here today?”

“I was hoping to find some historical texts.” Robin said. “Like you, I’ve grown curious about worlds besides my own. Specifically, I’ve noticed an interesting common thread in the founding of the worlds that we come from: some great war in the time long before us, and the heroes from that war going on to found the nations of the world. So I’m making a little research project out of it. Tharja’s supposed to help me look.”

That much was true, at least. He was hoping to track down some books about the subject today, and he’d enlisted Tharja’s aid to do so. Azura didn’t need to know that they had other plans for their night.

Azura nodded thoughtfully. “Now that you mention it, I’ve noticed something similar in my own research. For example, I’ve seen references to “Divine Dragons” in texts from Archanaea, Valentia, Ylisse, Elibe… even Jugdral has some brief mentions to them, and I think I remember seeing a book from some place called ‘Aytolis’ that mentions them… Speaking of Aytolis, have you met anyone from there around here? Because I don’t remember meeting anyone from that world here, but it sounds so familiar…”

Robin frowned. “Hmm… I could swear I’ve heard that name before, but you’re right, I don’t remember meeting anyone from Aytolis here in Askr.”

Azura slid a book across the desk to him. “I found a more general book about the world, and so much of it sounds familiar to me, for some reason. But I don’t remember ever going to Aytolis. It’s so strange.”

Robin picked up the book, titled ‘Aytolis and Gristonne: A Brief History.’ He was about to comment on it, when he heard someone come up behind him. He turned to see Tharja approaching, wearing a bag slung over her shoulder. He smiled at her. “Hey, Tharja.”

Tharja smiled back. “Hello, Robin. Azura. What are you two talking about?”

“Just discussing research projects.” Azura said. “Robin told me about yours, and I’m looking into songs and dances from other worlds.”

Robin handed Tharja the book in his hands. “Hey, have you ever met someone around here from Aytolis?”

Tharja took the book, and frowned at it. “No… the place sounds familiar, but I don’t believe I’ve ever met someone from there.” She handed it back to Robin, who set it back on Azura’s desk. “One more realm to research, I suppose. Are you ready to get started?”

“Yeah, let’s do it. Have a good night, Azura.” And the two of them walked off to find a spot to claim for the night.

“So.” Tharja said as they walked. “You said that you would decide if you wanted a table or a room when we got here. What are you thinking?”

“It’s so slow here tonight.” Robin said. “There’s nobody here but Azura, and she’s probably going to be stuck in at her desk all night, reading her books. I think that we can just take a table in a corner.”

Tharja smiled wide. “Are you sure?”

Robin nodded. “If things somehow become really busy tonight, we can always move to a study room, but I think it’d be fine to start at a table.”

With that, Tharja practically pulled Robin to a table in the corner of the library. From here, the line of sight to the common area in the middle of the library, and the work desk Azura was seated at, were both blocked by the bookshelves. They sat down at the table, and Tharja set her bag on it, and pulled out a flask, which she slid over to Robin.

“Is this the potion?” Robin asked, picking up the flask.

Tharja nodded. “There’s nothing else associated with it, or the perfume.” She pulled out a candle with evenly-spaced marks set down it’s length. “No supplemental hex or enchantment.” She muttered a short phrase, and snapped her fingers. A small flame lit at the tip of her index finger, which she hovered over the wick of the candle. “All you have to do is drink it, and then we’ll see how long it takes.”

Robin nodded, and unscrewed the cap of the flask. “All of it?” He asked. Tharja nodded. Robin put the flask to his lips, and drank. The potion was very sweet on his tongue, and the taste hung in his mouth even after he’d drunk it all. 

Tharja lit the candle, then dismissed the flame with a flick of her wrist. She took the flask back, and put it back into her bag. Then, she stood up, and grabbed a hold of the cart sitting near the table. “Alright, let’s get started.”

*** Later ***

Robin couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it started.

They’d spent their time in the stacks looking for books that might be promising, and now they were skimming through those books to see if they were actually worth reading through. Tharja had produced some pens, ink, and pads to write notes in, and they’d gotten to work. Every now and then, one of them would find something particularly interesting or worthwhile in one of the books, and share with the other as they noted it down and put the book in the “good” pile. And somewhere in there, he’d started stealing glances at her.

It didn’t help that, the way they were seated, one directly across from the other on a slightly narrow table, they were fairly close, so their knees and feet kept brushing past each other. And he was close enough to her that he could just smell the perfume she was wearing, and every now and then, she’d grab a bottle of her perfume from her bag and dab a little bit more on. It was all starting to get a bit distracting.

“Hmm. That’s useful.” Tharja muttered.

Robin’s head shot up. “What’d you find?” He asked, eagerly.

Tharja smiled at him, and his heart skipped a beat. “Oh, this book looks like it talks explicitly about “The Scouring,” the Elibean version of your original war. It looks like it’s a complete history, or something. Definitely one for the ‘yes’ pile.”

“That’s great!” Robin said with a smile. And as Tharja looked down to write some details in, Robin’s gaze didn’t return to the book he was skimming. He kept looking at her. Her hair. Her soft, smiling lips… she looked over to her candle, and then up to him, and they locked eyes for a while. Then her smile widened, and he once again remembered why he was here, and looked back to his book, a little more flustered. He heard Tharja chuckle lightly, and the sound was musical.

Robin tried to return to the book he was looking through, and he made some headway, but somehow, his mind managed to keep wandering off track, and even without looking at them, Tharja’s lips were present in his mind, and he thought about how they would feel against his own, or against his-

He shook his head to clear it, and redoubled his efforts to focus.

Tharja got up, and stretched, arms over her head, pushing her chest forward, and once again Robin was distracted by her, only now it was her tight stomach, and her chest, and her cleavage.

“Hey, not that I don’t love helping you with your project,” Tharja said, “But it’s been two hours. Can we walk around a bit?”

“Yeah, sure.” Robin said, standing. “Just around the library a bit?”

Tharja nodded, and motioned for him to follow her. Together, they just walked around the library’s perimeter, talking a little about how the search had gone, and then about some upcoming missions that they were both involved in. They stopped by Azura’s desk to chat with her and see how her night was going. And on their walk, they confirmed that the library was just as deserted tonight as it had been when they’d started. Robin’s head felt a little clearer now that he’d escaped the cloud of perfume that surrounded their table now, but he still kept stealing glances at her cleavage as they walked together, or she’d pull ahead of him and he’d get a great view of her ass swinging back and forth as they walked. And then she’d ask him a question, and he’d have to force himself to focus on her and answer it.

Tharja turned into a row of shelves, and Robin followed. “I think this row has books from Jugdral.” She said. “Do you want to look for some more books to take back?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Robin said. He started thumbing through the books on the shelf. None of them caught his eye, though. They weren’t what he was-

Suddenly, Tharja was right behind him, and her breasts were pressing into his back, and her breath was on the back of his neck, and on his cheek, and in his ear, and he could smell her perfume much better with her so close, and it smelled _so good._ He blushed as a million dirty thoughts flooded through his mind.

And she reached past him, and grabbed a book off of the shelf, and put it in his hands. “That one looks good.” She told him. Robin forced himself to look at the book she’d given him. ‘The Miracle of Darna and the Fall of Galle.’

And then she was walking away, running her fingers along the row of books, that perfect ass swinging as she went. “Let’s go back to the table.” She said. Robin hurried along after her.

They returned to their table, and sat back down, and Robin tried to return to his research. He picked up the new book and tried to see if it would be useful. But he was back in the perfume now, and it tickled his nose with every breath. Then Tharja’s feet started rubbing against his legs with intent, and they rubbed their way _up_ his legs. They went all the way up to his crotch, and Robin took a shuddering breath at the contact. The book fell from his hands, forgotten, as he wondered just when he’d gotten so very, _very_ hard.

“Hmm. So hard for me. I’m flattered.” Tharja said. “But I don’t think you noticed how hard you’d gotten, hm?” Robin shook his head. Tharja chuckled. “No, I guess that you wouldn’t have noticed. You’ve been too _distracted_ , haven’t you?” She pressed her foot into his crotch as she said that, and Robin moaned. The pressure felt amazing.

“Shh.” Tharja teased. “We’re in a library. You’ve got to be quiet.” Robin pursed his lips, and gasped as she started stroking him through his pants.

“But it’s alright.” She continued. “You’ve been so distracted tonight. Distracted by my eyes. By my smile. My lips.” She blew him a kiss, gave his dick another squeeze. “My cleavage.” She squeezed her breasts together. “My tits.” She giggled. “You were _so~_ distracted by my ass as we were walking. It was adorable. You’ve been distracted by my…” She took a deep breath that Robin couldn’t help but match. “Mmm. My perfume. And now…” Another squeeze, another stroke. “Now you’re distracted by my feet.”

Tharja started stroking him faster, and pressed harder through his pants, and Robin started breathing harder, and deeper, and he could swear that he felt the perfume fill him with every breath. He could tell he was close. “Are you going to cum for me?” She asked. Robin nodded, and closed his eyes, focusing on the pleasure, trying to make it last as long as possible. “Hey, Robin?” Tharja asked, tapping his hands. Robin opened his eyes, and looked at her. She locked eyes with him. “Won’t you please cum for me?”

She gave him one more stroke, one last squeeze, and Robin came, covering the inside of his underwear with his release. Tharja kept rubbing his cock through his pants for a bit longer as he finished, then pulled her feet back. She reached into the bag she’d brought with her, and pulled out a hand towel, which she held out for him. “Here. Go ahead and clean yourself up.”

Robin was dazed, but took the towel. He opened his pants, and slipped the towel into his underwear, and cleaned up the mess he’d made of his underwear. His head felt fluffy, and his face felt warm. Meanwhile, Tharja blew out the candle, and started clearing the books off of the table. She put the pile of books they’d decided were not useful on the floor, and the books they’d decided to use on the cart. Once he finished cleaning up, he folded the towel up and handed it back to Tharja, who put it back into the bag.

Then, Tharja got up onto the table, and sat in front of Robin. “Would you kneel on the floor for me?” She asked sweetly.

Robin got up from his seat, moved his chair, and knelt in front of Tharja. If he sat up straight, he was about level with her crotch, but it was hidden by the loincloth she wore. She moved her stocking-clad feet into his lap, and for a moment, he thought she was going for round two, but she didn’t move them that way.

“Won’t you give my feet a kiss?” She asked him with that same sweet voice.

Understanding filled Robin, and he dipped his head, and brought one of her feet to his lips. He pressed a kiss to the top of one of her feet, and then the other. Here, the perfume mixed with the smell of her feet, and each breath he took filled him with it more and more. He took one of her toes into his mouth, starting with the big toe, and working his way down the line, kissing and sucking on each one. He switched feet, and did the same for the other, then he kissed along the side of her foot, towards the ankle. She gasped, and her foot squirmed, but Robin held it steady in his grip and carried on. He switched to the other foot, and lathered on more kisses.

“Higher.” Tharja said.

He moved on her calf, and her shin, laying down kiss after kiss after kiss, his hands reverently holding onto her legs as he went. He switched legs, and gave the same treatment to the other one. The only thing in his mind was Tharja: her contented sighs and her thrilled hums. The taste of her skin through the stocking. The smell of her wonderful perfume. Nothing else mattered to him.

Her hand came to rest on his head, and her fingers softly scratched at his scalp. “Such a good boy for me.” She cooed breathlessly. “Go higher.”

Her hand moved to his back as he rose, kissing his way to her knee. He switched over to the other leg, and kissed his way up her legs. His path now took him inwards, along the inside of her thighs. She held them open for him, but he felt them quivering as he worked his way inwards. Here, the perfume seemed impossibly thick, like each breath he took was more perfume than air. It surrounded him. Filled him.

Then, as he kissed closer to her center, his lips found a wet spot. It tasted like _her_ , and Robin focused on that spot. That spot on her thigh became the center of his world, and Tharja let out a small moan.

Robin saw Tharja move her loincloth out of the corner of his eye, and then Tharja took a firm hold of his head, and planted his lips right onto her soaked pussy. Some faraway part of Robin’s mind realized that her body stocking was already ripped, and that she wasn’t wearing any underwear today, and was this the same stocking from-

“Eat me out.” Tharja whispered insistently.

Those faraway thoughts vanished under this new imperative. Nothing could have stopped Robin as he licked long strokes from the bottom up, lightly flicking her clit at the end of every stroke. Tharja hummed her approval. Then, he switched it up, and sucked lightly on her clit, licking around it, before going back to licking her slit.

“Thanks again for helping me find these, Azura.” A voice said. “I’m sorry to take your time.” The voice sounded like Lyn’s voice, but it seemed far away. He wondered for a moment if he should stop, but almost immediately decided against it. Tharja hadn’t told him to stop, so he kept going.

“No worries, Lyn.” Another voice said, sounding closer now. “Now, I know that we keep some of them back here.” He thought it sounded like Azura, but Tharja’s hands still held him there, so he kept kissing away.

“A little bit out of the waaaaaay…” Lyn’s voice trailed off. It sounded much closer now. But Tharja’s thighs closed in around his head, holding him there.

For a moment, the only sounds that Robin could hear were Tharja’s breathing, slowly growing faster, and the light smack of his lips on her pussy. Then there was a shuffle, and the sound of someone clearing their throat. “Azura,” Lyn asked, “were there any other places where I could find the training materials I’m looking for?”

“Yes.” Azura said, her voice sounding a bit distracted. “There’s another spot.”

“Could you show me?” Lyn asked.

“Oh! Yes, um…” Azura sounded flustered. “Uh, f-follow me.” 

There was a pause, and then Tharja pulled him in even tighter. “Harder.” She demanded. “Put a finger in.” Robin obliged her, kissing and sucking at her clit while sliding a finger inside her cunt. She accepted the finger eagerly, groaning softly as it entered. Robin could feel how hot she was, how tight she was, how absolutely _soaked_ she was, and started sliding the digit in and out of her at a leisurely pace. She tightened around his finger as he fucked her with it.

“More! More, please!” She moaned.

Robin moved automatically, slipping in another finger, and started pumping them faster, and he sucked and kissed harder. Every now and then, he crooked his fingers just so, and Tharja’s hips would buck against him as she chased the pleasure she was getting.

“Don’t stop.” She hissed. “I’m almost there... yes yes YES!” She sucked in a deep breath, and one hand left Robin’s head to muffle a long whine as she came. The other hand shoved his face closer as her thighs clamped around his head like a vice. He obeyed her instructions, and kept on pumping and sucking and kissing until her hand stopped pulling him closer and started pushing him away.

He relented, pulled his fingers out of her, scooted back from the table, and stood. Tharja was now laying down on top of it, chest heaving, gaze unfocused. Idly, he lifted his fingers to his mouth, and sucked off her juices.

“That… was so _fucking_ hot.” She gasped. “Holy shit. That was so good.” Her gaze refocused, and she stuck her hands forward. “Would you please help me up?”

Robin took her hands, and pulled her upright. She sat up, and swung her legs over the side of the table. She stood, carefully, supporting herself with the table. She bent down, grabbed her bag, and tossed it onto the table. Tharja rifled through her bag, and pulled out her bottle of perfume. 

Tharja took her perfume, and dabbed some of it into her cleavage. Then, she walked around to Robin, took his head in her hands, and buried his face in her tits. Robin was surrounded, once again, by the smell, and every breath felt _so fucking good_ to take. He moaned into her chest.

Tharja held him like that for a while, gently stroking his hair and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Then, she released him from her grasp, and leaned over the length of the table. Her ass swayed back and forth seductively as she rooted around in the bag for something. She produced a small jar, and set it on the table. Her hands dropped to her crotch, took hold of the ripped fabric, and pulled. There was a soft tearing sound as the rift lengthened. “I want you…” She said softly with a waggle of her ass, “to take that jar…” Her hands went to her ass, flipped the loincloth out of the way, and spread her cheeks, revealing her asshole. “Oil us up… and fuck my ass.”

Wordlessly, Robin took the jar. He removed its cap, and stuck a finger into the oil, coating it. The oil smelled like her perfume, and he got distracted by the scent. His thoughts were a hazy, wonderful fog. 

Tharja chuckled. “Come on, honey. My ass won’t wait forever.”

Robin remembered his original objective, and used his oiled finger to rub small circles around Tharja’s asshole, applying a gentle pressure to relax the muscles there. She hummed her approval at the contact. “Remember to be generous with that stuff.” She said.

Robin nodded, and reapplied the oil to his finger. He rubbed some more circles, keeping up the pressure, feeling the muscles relax as he worked. Another coating of oil, and this time his finger eased its way inside of her, slowly working itself around the tight passage. He slipped it out, reapplied, and went back in, this time with two fingers, and gently worked both of them past her asshole and into her. She moaned as they went in past the second knuckle, as she felt them move this way and that inside of her. Robin pumped his fingers inside her for a few strokes, testing the waters. Then, heeding her earlier words, he pulled them back out, and applied one more coating of oil to them, before plunging them back in. He pumped his fingers inside her again. Satisfied with how her ass felt, and the noises that Tharja was making, he removed them once more.

Robin shucked his pants off, then his underwear, and stepped out of both, his rock-hard cock standing proud. He dipped three fingers into the jar of oil, and lathered up his dick, humming at the sensation. Finally ready, he stepped forwards, took a firm hold of her hips, and lined up his dick with her asshole.

In one stroke, he hilted himself in her, and they moaned as one as they joined at the hips. Robin set a slow and steady rhythm: Thrust to the hilt, slowly pull backwards, back to the hilt again. His hips rocked back and forth, slapping into Tharja’s asscheeks with every thrust.

“Faster.” Tharja said.

Robin’s pace quickened at her command. His thrusts came faster, and the slap of their hips grew louder, but they were drowned out in his mind by Tharja’s lovely moans.

“D-do my pussy too.” Tharja gasped. “Put a finger in.”

One of Robin’s hands left Tharja’s hip, and snaked round, between her and the table, to find her soaked pussy. His middle finger sank in effortlessly, and his palm rubbed against her clit.

Robin was in heaven. The smell of the perfume and the oil surrounded him, and Tharja’s moans were music in his ears, and gods above he felt so _good_. He felt Tharja’s pussy tighten around his finger, and her asshole clenched harder around his cock.

“F-fuck. I’m so close.” She moaned. “Cum with me. Cum with me.”

Robin sped his thrusts even faster, his rhythm abandoned in pursuit of climax. He kept up the motions of his hand on her pussy, driving them both towards the edge…

Until they both crashed over it together. Robin shot his load deep into her ass, and felt her quiver and tighten around his cock and his finger. He kept up his work as they both rode out their orgasms, until his cock was too sensitive to continue, and he gingerly extracted it. A small line of his cum dribbled from her asshole. Tharja laid out on the table, panting.

After a while, she pushed herself off of the table, and retrieved a new towel from her bag. She wiped up the small puddle she’d left on the table. Then, she took the cart with the books they’d chosen, and wheeled it over to a nearby side room. She opened the door, stashed the cart inside, and walked back to the table, shutting the door behind her.

“That was wonderful,” she said, “but I think it’s time for us to go get cleaned up. And much though I _love_ the idea of you following me to the baths with your dick out, you should probably put it away until we get there.”

Robin nodded, and stepped back into his underwear and his pants. Tharja grabbed her bag, and Robin followed her out of the library.

*** The next day ***

Robin woke in his own bed. He sat up slowly, and rubbed his eyes, cleaning the grit from them. He stretched, and looked over to Tharja’s corner. Sure enough, she was there, seated on her chair, legs tucked up in front of her, chin resting on her knees, a small smile on her lips.

“I sent you back to your room after we took a bath together to sleep off the potion.” She explained. “So I never had a chance to talk to you about last night. And I…” Her smile fell, and she bit her lip nervously. “I wanted to apologize for something.”

Robin smiled. “Tharja, I thought we’ve been through this already. I-”

She shook her head. “No, it’s not about getting caught. I know that you were fine with it. That’s why I… kept going… when Lyn and Azura walked over. We talked about it, and we agreed on how we would handle it. No, this is about the oil.”

Robin nodded in sudden understanding. “You spiked the oil, like you did the perfume. I remember that now.”

Tharja nodded sheepishly. “Without telling you, first.” She confirmed. “I thought it would be a fun surprise, and we’d already confirmed that you were fine with the perfume, so I figured you’d be fine with the oil, too, but… I never asked, and I should have.” She cast her eyes down, not wanting to meet his gaze. “This is a lot of new territory for us, and you’re trusting me to keep you informed, and be honest with you about what I’m doing, and I feel like I violated that trust.” She buried her head behind her knees. “I’m sorry.”

Robin nodded, and considered it. “In the future, I think I’d prefer it if we kept those surprises out of this play in the future, at least while I'm under.” He said, and Tharja nodded her head behind her knees. “But I also think that, in this specific instance, it was fine. It was in the spirit of the play, and not entirely out of left field. It’s not like you brought out some rope or toys or anything like that. I agreed to the perfume, and you put the perfume in the oil.”

Tharja breathed a sigh of relief, and brought her head out from behind her knees, looking him in the eyes. “You’re the best.” She said sweetly, a growing smile on her face. “So you’re still interested in this style of play? You still trust me enough to let me keep messing with your head?”

Robin nodded. “I’m fine with continuing if you are.”

“I am.” Tharja said. “Now, last night gave me some ideas…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say, as this work passes 1,000 hits, that I'm blown away by how much you guys seem to enjoy this. This is my first time writing smut, and I must be doing something right if I'm at 1,000 after less than two weeks. It's encouraging, to say the least.
> 
> While you're reading this, I'd like to direct you towards [**The Object of Our Affection**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613736) by the wonderful [**ExaltedBrand**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand)  
>  It's an amazing Robin/Tharja/Kiria fic with some excellent mind control elements. While you're at it, read all of her stuff. It's really good.


	4. Tits and Ass (and more)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains:  
> Hypnotism, Mind Control, Titnosis, Assnosis, Voyeurism, Masturbation, Female Ejaculation/Squirting, F/F/M Threesome, Breast Fucking/Titjob/Paizuri, 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Face-Sitting, Dom/sub, Femdom, Kissing, Oral Sex, Cunnilingus, Vaginal Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Creampie, Aftercare
> 
> Enjoy!

Robin gave a few swipes with his sword, probing Lyn’s defense. Sure enough, she easily deflected his swings. They circled each other again, and then Lyn tested Robin’s guard. He blocked the first swing easily, but only barely managed to deflect the follow-up. It had come faster than he’d expected. She went again, and the clatter of their training swords resounded again. This time, Robin was ready for her follow-up, and he had an easier time deflecting it.

“It’s too bad this isn’t a Levin Sword.” Robin said. “I’d have won by now.” He struck out, but Lyn’s guard was ready, and she blocked the attack easily.

“If it were a Levin Sword, I would not be fighting you like this.” Lyn countered with a wry smile. She switched her attack, swiping her sword up from below. Robin sidestepped the strike.

“Oh? How would you-” Robin’s question was interrupted as Lyn sprang forward. Robin was in the middle of his dodge, and caught off-guard by this sudden change in distance, and he tried to bring his sword to bear against her, but by the time he’d managed to react, she was already inside his guard, her practice sword’s edge resting on his neck.

“Something like that.” Lyn said, stepping backwards. “Unless you plan to call down lightning on yourself.”

“That was a new one.” Robin said. “You come up with that one yourself, or did you learn that from someone else?”

“From a book, actually.” Lyn said. “Azura helped me track down some training manuals, and I’ve been seeing what works for me.”

“Was that the day Robin and I were in there together?” Tharja asked from the sidelines.

Lyn blushed. “Y-yes. She was helping me look for them when we… found you two.”

Tharja chuckled. “You know, I didn’t see Azura at her desk when we left the library that night, but her books were still there, and I thought I saw a few training manuals that looked a bit out of place with them… Where did you two disappear to?”

Lyn’s blush deepened. “We may have… gotten a bit distracted from our search.”

Tharja laughed softly. “That certainly explains things.”

*** A little later ***

“Um… you know…” Lyn started, blushing. “Seeing you two in the library like that reminded me of the time I found you two in the… the showers. And, um… it got me thinking that…” Her blush deepened. “That I’d kind of like to do it again.”

Robin put down his fork and knife, his appetite forgotten for the moment as he focused on Lyn. The mess hall was busy, and abuzz with a hundred different conversations, all floating in the air at the same time, so Robin wanted to make sure that Lyn was saying what he thought she was saying.

“So, um… If you two are interested in having a third… maybe me?”

Robin and Tharja looked at each other for a moment. Robin quirked an eyebrow. Tharja nodded, and quirked one back. Robin nodded, and looked back to Lyn.

“We’re absolutely interested.” He said. “We’ll just have to figure out a day and time that works for everyone involved. I know that you’re due to head out on a mission, so we’ll probably have to wait for after that.”

“I’d also be interested in hearing if you’re interested in some more _exotic_ play.” Tharja said. “But we can talk about specifics once you’ve returned. For now, just know we’re looking forward to it.”

*** Later still ***

Robin put down the book he was reading, and turned to write in his page of notes. The Scouring was certainly an interesting shift from how the original war usually went. The Demon Dragon of the Scouring wasn’t some evil overlord bent on ruling the world. Rather, it was a last-ditch attempt at avoiding extinction. If anything, it felt like humanity was in the wrong for their sudden breach of the peace. It was an interesting subject to research.

His mind wandered from the Scouring, to Elibe, to Lyn, to their earlier conversations.

“Hey, Tharja?” Robin asked. “Were you thinking of involving Lyn with our current fascination? The mental play?”

Tharja took a bookmark, and slotted it into the book she was reading, before setting it off to the side and focusing on Robin. “The thought had occurred to me. Are you opposed to the idea?”

Robin shook his head. “No, not at all. I’m actually rather interested, now that I think about it. I just… Do you think Lyn would be into it?”

Tharja shrugged. “I have no idea. I didn’t really get much of a chance to feel out her preferences the one time we had with her. Anything’s possible, though, and I figured that I could at least give her the option. Let her choose if she wants to take the dive with us. But ultimately, we won’t know until she gets back from her mission. And until then…” She smiled. “I still have ideas for the two of us to enjoy together.”

*** The next day ***

The mess hall was packed tonight, and Robin wasn’t particularly surprised. Peri was a terror on the battlefield, but put her into the kitchen, and she put out some of the best meals Robin had ever tasted. Bernadetta had also been dragged out of her room tonight for kitchen duty, and she was no slouch, either. And Midori was also on duty tonight, and she had a knack for assembling excellent combinations of flavors that complemented each other perfectly. Any one of them in the kitchen was enough to draw a small crowd to the mess hall, but all of them together had the hall practically packed to bursting.

The mess hall was so packed, in fact, that after Robin got his food, he had to leave the hall to find a place to sit down and eat it. He looked around, and found a spot at a table with Camilla, Prince Corrin, and Azura (or, at least, one of the Camillas and one of the Corrins. Azura’s resplendent garb was quite distinctive, but with Corrin and Camilla wearing casual clothes and not their combat gear, it was hard to be sure which ones he was talking to).

He approached the table. “Hello. Are you three saving this spot for someone, or can I sit here?”

“Oh, hello~ Robin!” Camilla cooed. “No, please, sit down! We just got here.”

Corrin and Azura also gave him a polite ‘hello,’ and Robin noticed that Azura blushed slightly as she did.

“It’s packed tonight, isn’t it?” Corrin said.

Robin nodded. “Is it really any surprise? Peri, Bernie, and Midori are each great cooks in their own right, but together…” He gestured to the doors of the packed mess hall.

“Mhm.” Camilla picked up a cut of the meat on her plate with her knife, and took a bite. “Oh, it really is so good. Xander can certainly pick his retainers.”

Azura picked at some of the vegetables on her plate, and hummed her agreement. “This is easily one of the best meals I’ve had in a while.”

They ate together, talking about nothing in particular, simply enjoying each other’s company.

“Hey, Azura?” Robin asked during a lull in conversation. “How are your studies going? Last I saw you, you were nose-deep in some books on song and dance. Did that end up going anywhere?”

“Yes, it did.” Azura said. “I found some excellent books on the topic from Fodlan, Jugdral, and Ylisse that have been quite enlightening.”

“That sounds fascinating.” Corrin said. “Ooh, are you going to ask any other heroes for some pointers? Maybe get some practical demonstrations of what you’ve read?”

“I’m sure that any of the Olivias you could ask would be willing to lend a hand.” Robin said. “As long as it’s just a one-on-one lesson.”

“Mmm, or Dorothea?” Camilla offered. “She’s a singer _and_ a dancer. Maybe you could learn some new songs to go with your dances?”

Azura nodded. “I’ve definitely considered asking someone for some lessons, once I’ve finished the books. I think it will be a lot of fun to learn some new steps from someone else.”

The conversation lulled again, and they all went back to their meals. Camilla and Corrin finished their food first, and took off for the night, saying their goodbyes. Robin and Azura kept eating in silence for a bit.

“Um, Robin?” Azura said with a deep blush. “Do you and Tharja… Are you… Do you always, um… like you did in the…”

Robin blushed slightly as he understood her question. “Ah, no. We don’t always, er… do it in public like that. It’s, uh, not the first time, but… yeah. I’m sorry if we made you uncomfortable.”

“No! No, not at all!” Azura said quickly. “I actually-” Her blush deepened as she stopped herself.

“You actually…” Robin prompted.

Azura’s face was crimson as she spoke. “I actually rather liked watching.”

Robin’s blush deepened. “Oh.”

Azura nodded, and they sat in an awkward silence as they finished their food.

“Um, I don’t mean to be too forward.” Robin said. “But… Tharja and I were planning on… getting together tonight, if you wanted to, um…”

Azura’s eyes widened, and she shook her head. “Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly impose on your night together! I wouldn’t want to invade your privacy!”

Robin did his best to smile comfortingly. “If you’re worried about that, I think that Tharja would be _thrilled_ to have an audience.”

Azura seemed ready to continue objecting, but bit her lip instead, and looked to be considering the offer more seriously. “And I wouldn’t mind, either, if you’re worried.” Robin said. “I’d be happy to have you, too.”

Azura took a deep breath. “Okay. If you’re sure it’s alright, I’d like to join you.”

*** A little later ***

Robin stopped at his door, and turned to Azura. “You’re still sure about this?” He asked softly. “I don’t want to push you into something you’re not comfortable with.”

Azura nodded. “I’m sure.”

Robin smiled, pushed open his door, and stepped into the room. Tharja was waiting inside, sitting on his bed in nothing but a matching set of lacy black bra and panties, stockings, and garterbelt. She smiled brightly as he walked in, but grew confused as Azura followed behind.

“Robin? What’s going on?” Tharja asked. “You didn’t forget, did you?”

Robin shook his head. “No, I remembered our plans for tonight. Um… Azura was wondering if, um…”

“Could I watch?” Azura asked. “Please?”

Tharja’s mouth hung open in surprise, but she quickly recovered, and smiled widely at Azura, a twinkle in her eye. “Oh, _of course_ you can watch us, Azura. I would _love_ having an audience, and I’m sure that Robin would have told you if he’d had any reservations.” Tharja looked over to Robin. “Um, does she know what we’re going to be doing tonight?”

Robin shook his head. “No, I didn’t mention it to her.”

Tharja nodded, and looked at Azura, who seemed confused. “So, Azura. Recently, Robin and I have been experimenting with some new play in the bedroom. Do you remember when you and Lyn saw us in the library?” Azura blushed, and nodded. “Well, at the time, Robin was under the influence of a potion that was making him hopelessly enamoured by me.”

Azura’s eyes widened. “You… you drugged him?”

“I agreed to everything beforehand.” Robin assured her. “We’ve talked about everything we’re doing beforehand. We set boundaries, and have a good time.”

Tharja nodded. “I’m not putting him through anything that he hasn’t already said he’s alright with. And recently, we’ve become very interested in messing with his mind a little while we play.”

“And tonight, we’re going to try out something else in that vein.” Robin finished. “If that makes you uncomfortable, we can figure out another night for you to join us, if you’d like.”

Azura shook her head slightly. “No, that’s alright. It’s a little surprising, I admit. But honestly, now I’m just curious.”

Tharja smiled at her, and gestured to her seat in the corner of the room, facing the bed. “Well then, please, take a seat, and we can get started.” She turned to the bedside table, and grabbed a pair of rings off of it. She inspected them carefully, and then handed one to Robin. “Put this on, then strip to your underwear.” She told him, before putting the ring on herself. Robin put the ring on, and then got to work stripping down to nothing but his undershirt and underpants.

“The rings,” Tharja said, looking to Azura as she settled in, “are linked by a pair of enchantments. While we are wearing our respective rings, he’s going to be more pliant for me. My words are going to have a greater effect on him than normal.”

Azura nodded in understanding. Robin, of course, knew all of this already. He and Tharja set themselves up on his bed such that Tharja could face either himself or Azura with little effort, and Robin was looking straight at Tharja, with Azura off to his side. Tharja smiled, her hands in her lap. Then, she frowned, and took her ring off. “Um, Robin, before we begin?”

“What’s up?” Robin asked.

“Are you alright with me improvising a little bit, now that we have an audience?” Tharja asked. “I might think of something while you’re under, and I won’t be able to run it by you then.”

Robin nodded. “I think that should be fine as long as it’s nothing drastic. I trust your judgement.”

Tharja smiled brightly. “Thank you, Robin.” Then the ring went back on, and her eyes glimmered mischievously. “Alright, Robin. I want you to start with some nice, deep breaths.” She said, her voice taking on a musical quality. “In… And hold it… and out. You remember how.”

Robin did remember. His mind flashed back to their first run with this play, to their night with the necklace. His breathing quickly settled into the now-familiar rhythm.

“That’s right… You remember how. You remember the necklace too, don’t you? You remember how nice it felt to watch it. To get lost in it as you listened to me.”

Robin nodded. He could see the necklace in his mind’s eye, unnaturally black and impossibly deep, just like her eyes. Robin’s eyes drifted to Tharja’s, and she smiled.

“Such a good boy, looking at my eyes. But that’s not where I want you to look.” She chuckled softly. “Not tonight. Send your eyes lower for me. Down past where the necklace should be.”

Robin cast his eyes down from hers, past her soft, smiling lips, and down the pale expanse of her neck. Tharja’s arms squeezed her breasts together slightly, and Robin’s gaze came to rest on her cleavage.

“Mmm. That’s right.” Tharja said. “Not a necklace. Not my eyes. Just my nice, big tits and my nice, deep cleavage. They’re just so big and distracting, aren’t they? You just can’t take your eyes off of them, can you? And you don’t want to, either. Not when my sexy lingerie makes it so easy to stare. Not when it feels so good to watch. So good to watch them rise and fall… Rising and falling in time with your breath… in time with mine. Breathe with me. In… and hold… and out.”

Robin heard rustling fabric off to his side, where Azura was sitting, and he wondered what she was doing, but when he tried to look and see, Tharja’s breasts and cleavage kept drawing him back to them.

Tharja hummed. “That’s right. My chest is so alluring… so inviting… so soft. And my cleavage is so deep and warm and nice. So deep, you could just fall into it… Just fall in, and then you’d feel so warm and nice, too. Do you want to fall in? Fall into my cleavage?”

“Yes.” Robin whispered.

“Then fall into it.” Tharja commanded. “Falling deeper and deeper between my breasts… deeper and deeper into my cleavage. It’s so nice and warm and soft between my breasts. You feel so nice and warm and soft between them. And the deeper you go, the nicer it feels. Do you want to go deeper?”

“Yesss.” Robin groaned.

“Then go deeper.” Tharja told him. “Go deeper and deeper and deeper. Fall so deep into my cleavage that my nice, pretty voice and my nice, sexy tits are all you can think about… Until they’ve crowded all of your other thoughts that aren’t of me out of your cute little head.

Robin moaned. He heard another rustle of fabric off to his side, but it wasn’t important, so he tuned it out. It wasn’t Tharja.

“So deep in my cleavage for me. So, so deep for me. Deep under my power. Deep in my control. It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

Robin nodded dumbly.

“Is… is he really… you know…” Another voice said.

Tharja chuckled. “Robin, what are you thinking about right now?”

“... Tits.” He said dreamily.

“Whose tits?” Tharja pressed.

“Yours.” Robin answered.

“Very good, Robin. Tell me, do you want to see more of my tits?”

Robin nodded. He definitely did.

“Then I need you to take off your underwear for me.” Tharja told him. “Let me see how hard you are.

Robin nodded, and peeled off his underwear. He tossed them off to the side, and forgot about them.

“Good boy. Now, here’s your reward.

Robin watched as the cups of Tharja’s bra fell away, revealing the rest of her soft, sexy tits, including her pert pink nipples.

“Mmm… See how excited I am from watching you fall for me? Can you see how hard my nipples have gotten? So hard as you watch my perfect, sexy tits rise and fall… So hard to look away from them… So hard to think with them filling your mind… So very, very hard for me and my tits now, I can tell.” Her fingertips gazed against Robin’s cock, and he moaned.

Tharja moved closer to him, and he felt her hands on his shoulders as she guided him around the bed, and pushed him down. His back found a stack of pillows, and he relaxed into them. Tharja spread his legs apart and settled between them.

“Azura, honey, bring your chair closer.” Tharja said. “I want you to have a good view of the show.”

Azura? Robin heard the sound of a chair being dragged closer. Right, Azura was he-

Tharja wrapped her tits around his cock, obliterating the line of thought under a wave of sensation that made him gasp. Her tits around his cock felt so warm… and soft… and… nice…

Tharja craned her neck to lick the head of Robin’s cock, just poking out of her cleavage, gathering the precum on her tongue before swallowing. Off to the side, Robin heard heavy breathing.

Tharja grabbed a bottle off of the nightstand, opened it, and dribbled a thin stream of oil into her cleavage. Then, she started working her tits up and down on Robin’s cock. The sensation was amazing. The warmth and the pressure and the movement all came together in a way that Robin loved. Tharja kept slowly working her tits over his cock, rubbing him slowly, almost teasingly. Robin’s hands grabbed at the bedding, balling into fists, and he whimpered.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Robin.” Tharja said. “I didn’t mean to tease you. Here.” And she sped up her strokes. The speed only added to the sensation, and soon, Robin and Tharja were panting together, and Robin was nearing his release.

“Are you going to cum?” Tharja asked him. “Are you going to cum for me and my tits?”

Robin nodded desperately.

“Then cum for them.” Tharja commanded, squeezing harder. “Cum all over them.”

\--- --- ---

Robin groaned as he came, and his hot seed covered Tharja’s tits. She leaned back in the bed, scooped up some of the cum that he’d left between her tits, and licked it off of her fingers, humming joyously at the taste. It was a little off from normal, but Tharja chalked that up to the oil she’d used to lube her tits. And it didn’t matter much: Robin’s cum was still _delicious_.

She scooped up the rest of the cum from her tits, and was about to indulge in it as well, when she got an idea. Tharja turned to look at Azura.

She was a mess of lust and sweat. Her gloves were at her feet with her belt and panties, her dress hiked up and out of the way, and a finger buried into her cunt. The sash that crossed over the top of her dress was unbuckled, and she’d pulled the cups of her dress down so her other hand could play with her own breasts. She was watching Tharja’s fingers with great interest.

Tharja smiled. “Do you want some, Azura?” She asked sweetly, almost innocently. Azura paused, then nodded. Tharja shifted closer to Azura, and held out her fingers. “Open up.”

Azura opened her mouth for Tharja’s fingers, and closed her lips over them. Azura moaned as she tasted the cum on Tharja’s fingers. Tharja felt Azura’s tongue scour her fingers for every drop of cum it could find, and chasing the taste long after Tharja was sure that she’d gotten everything. Tharja extracted her fingers from Azura’s mouth with a soft pop.

“How was it?” She asked.

“It tastes… a little strange… but I really liked it.” Azura replied breathlessly. “Th-thank you.”

“It was my pleasure.” Tharja told her, smiling. Tharja’s hands drifted to her panties. She could tell how wet she was as she peeled them off. Azura’s eyes watched them slide down her legs. Another idea popped into Tharja’s mind, and, once she had her panties off, she handed them to Azura with a wink and a blown kiss. Azura took them with a shaky hand, and hesitated for a moment before pressing them to her face and breathing in Tharja’s scent, and burying another finger into her soaked cunt. With a new burst of arousal shooting through her, Tharja turned back to Robin.

She advanced on him, his eyes glassy and unfocused, staring forward at her. Tharja felt another twinge of arousal at the sight, and idly wondered what was going on behind his eyes.

Her gaze fell to his cock, and she smiled. His cock was still semi-hard after he’d cum, and with a little bit of loving, he’d be ready to go again. Tharja took the oil bottle, poured a little more into her hand, and then grabbed Robin’s cock with it, and started stroking it. Robin moaned. His cock twitched in her hand, and she could feel it harden at her touch. Satisfied that Robin’s cock was ready again, and not sure if she could wait any longer, Tharja let go of it, and moved forwards. She straddled Robin’s hips, lined up his dick with her own wet slit, and sank down onto it.

Tharja hummed in delight as she felt Robin’s cock fill her up. The sensation was amazing, of course, but the knowledge that they were joined together, that he was like this because of _her_ … it was the most potent aphrodisiac she knew. She would never get tired of it.

Her hands took hold of Robin’s hands, and guided them towards her hips. Then they went to Robin’s head, and guided it towards one of her breasts. Once his lips found her nipple, he latched onto it and started sucking. Between the pleasant thrum in her core and the sparks of pleasure from Robin’s attention, she couldn’t help but moan.

\--- --- ---

And then she started _moving._

The sounds of their moans mixed in the air with the soft slap of their hips. The phantom taste of Robin’s cum returned to Azura, mixed with the smell of Tharja and her panties, and she moaned along with them. She’d been slowly pumping her fingers in and out of her cunt for a while now, gradually building the pleasure and pressure inside of her as she watched them.

She could have cum once or twice by now, if she’d really wanted to. But she kept herself away from the edge for now. She was building up to a big one, she could tell. But she didn’t want to cum yet. She wanted to finish when they did.

So she sat, and watched as Tharja bounced in Robin’s lap, one hand holding Robin to her breast while the other wrapped around his back. Listened to their moans and their breathing and the slap of their skin.

And every now and then, Tharja would turn her head towards Azura, and they would lock eyes. Tharja would smile, or give a little moan, and Azura would feel a thrill of arousal at her approval. Tharja was watching her get off to them. Watching her finger her pussy as she fucked Robin’s brains out. And she wanted Azura to know she loved it. It was amazing. It was everything Azura could have wanted out of tonight.

“I’m so close.” She heard Tharja say. “Are you close?” Robin moaned in response. Tharja turned to Azura again. “Are you close?”

Azura nodded, and sped her fingers up. She angled her hand so her palm could slide against her clit and _gods_ she was close now. She curled her fingers inside of her, finding that one spot that felt _amazing_ to touch, and pushed towards the edge. She put Tharja’s panties to her mouth, tasted her on her tongue. She-

Tharja locked eyes with Azura. “Cum for me.”

Azura screamed as she came, muffled by her hand and Tharja’s panties. She felt her orgasm crash through her, felt herself squirt hard against her hand, felt wave after wave of pleasure course through her as she rode her fingers through the strongest orgasm she could remember. It seemed to last forever, and when it was finally over she was breathless, slumped in the chair, and her core ached delightfully, and she was seeing stars wherever she looked.

When the stars cleared from her vision, and she’d regained her breath, she sat up and looked over to Robin and Tharja. They’d uncoupled themselves, and Tharja was laying next to Robin, whispering into his ear. Azura watched as Robin took deep breaths, and slowly seemed to regain his faculties. His eyes seemed brighter, more alert. He took the ring off of his finger, set it on the nightstand near him, and looked over to Azura tentatively.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“I… That was _amazing._ ” Azura shook her head. “That… You two are incredible. _Gods,_ I just…”

Tharja chuckled brightly. “A little tongue-tied, hmm? That’s alright. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Robin nodded his agreement. “If it was good for you, then I’m glad.”

“Thank you. Um…” Azura grew quiet for a moment, not quite confident enough to ask the question on her mind.

“What is it, Azura?” Tharja asked, concerned. “Is everything alright? Did I go too far?”

Azura shook her head. “No, no, everything was great! I just… I was wondering if…” She bit her lip nervously. “I was wondering if, maybe… I could come and watch you two again sometime?”

Robin and Tharja looked at each other for a moment, carried out some unspoken conversation between themselves, and then turned back to Azura, comforting smiles on their faces.

“I think something can certainly be arranged.” Tharja said. “For now, though, do you want some help cleaning up?”

*** The next morning ***

The mess hall was _much_ less crowded than it was the night before. Robin, Tharja, and Azura were able to find their own spot off in the corner of the hall, where they could talk without fear of being overheard.

“So,” Robin began, “what are you hoping to get out of your next time with us?”

Azura frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Tharja said, “do you want to just have another night where you watch us go at it? Or is there anything else you’d like? Do you want me to share Robin’s seed with you again? If you’re going to be in the bedroom with us, you deserve to have a say over what happens to you.”

Azura’s eyes widened in understanding. “Um…” She grew quiet as she considered her options. She was quiet for a while, and seemed to be taking the question seriously, so Robin returned to his breakfast as she thought.

After being quiet for a bit, Azura spoke up. “Um… If it’s not too much to ask… I’d kind of like to wear one of the rings.”

“The rings?” Robin asked.

Azura nodded. “Yeah. Um… your ring, specifically. The one you wore last night. The one that helped Tharja, um… put you under.”

“Ah, I see.” He looked over to Tharja. “What do you think?”

Tharja bobbed her head in thought. “I could do it pretty easily, I think. I’d need a lock of your hair or some such for the enchantment that goes into the rings, and a bit of time to set everything up, but it’s certainly within the realms of possibility.” Tharja looked to Robin. “How do _you_ feel about it, Robin?”

Robin shrugged. “I’m fine with sharing the experience with her, if that’s what she wants.” He turned to look at Azura. “You’re sure?”

“I am.” Azura said confidently.

“In that case,” Tharja said, “I’m going to need a lock of your hair. We probably won’t be doing this tonight, since I’m going to need some time to get everything set up for you - oh, I’ll need to get you sized for a ring, won’t I… Um, regardless, after I get everything set up, we can discuss your limits to play, and set a date.”

Azura frowned. “Limits?”

“Yeah.” Robin said. “Like we said last night, we’re talking about everything beforehand, especially this stuff, since I don’t exactly have much of a say in things once I’ve gone under. If you want to try it out, we’re going to extend that same courtesy for you. Honestly, it’s probably _more_ important for you, since we don’t know your preferences in the bedroom.”

Azura nodded in understanding. “Okay. I understand. So, um… tomorrow, then?”

*** The next day ***

Azura followed the path to Robin’s room with much more certainty that she had the last time. Last time had been a spur-of-the-moment choice, but tonight, it was planned. Coordinated. Talked half-to-death. And the amount of communication that had happened between her, Robin, and Tharja had done wonders for her confidence. She _had_ been worried about intruding on them the last time. But Robin and Tharja seemed so… _enthusiastic_ about her being there with them that those worries had all but vanished. And their conversation this morning had left her with a bit more appreciation for how seriously they were taking her comfort in the new situation she was planning to find herself in tonight.

It had also left her very, _very_ excited for tonight, and that excitement only grew as she grew closer to her destination. By the time she finally reached Robin’s door, she had to take a moment to breathe, to calm herself, before finally knocking on the door.

After a moment, Robin opened the door, and smiled at her. He was wearing his undershirt and a pair of pants. “Hey, Azura. Come on in.”

Azura walked into his room, and Robin shut the door behind him, and went back to his spot on the bed, near the pillows. Tharja was sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed from her spot, which looked to be pulled from a nearby desk. She was wearing her black lingerie again tonight.

Tharja smiled at Azura as she walked in. “Hello, Azura. How has your day been?”

“It’s been alright.” Azura said. “I’m still reading my books on dancing. I actually found a book in the library on Plegian song and dance that seemed like it might be interesting.”

Tharja nodded appreciatively. “I’m not as familiar with my homeland’s song and dance as I sometimes wish. Would you mind sharing the book sometime?”

“Of course.” Azura said. “But I didn’t come here just to talk about singing and dancing with you.”

Tharja grinned mischievously. “Of course not. Now, I’m all set for our night, but you and Robin are still a little overdressed.”

Azura blushed lightly. “Right.” She took off her belt and gloves, and worked off her dress. After a while, she was left in just her stocking, panties, and some of the outfit’s accents. She felt a little embarrassed by her state of undress, but quickly brushed the feeling aside. She’d already shared their bedroom with them. Now she was just a little less dressed. Robin, for his part, took off his pants and shirt, leaving him in just his underwear.

Tharja reached over to the desk and grabbed a pair of rings. She looked carefully at the rings, then offered one of them to Azura, who took it. It was a silver ring with a light blue strip in the middle, interrupted by thin black bands. “Is this…”

Tharja nodded. “Tuned to you just like Robin’s ring is tuned to him.” Tharja held out her other hand. A pair of similar silver bands sat in her palm. Both had black strips along their center, but one was interrupted by thin white bands, and the other by light blue bands. “Would you like to try it out?”

Azura nodded, and slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. Tharja had done some very good work.

“Sit on the bed next to Robin.” Tharja told her. Azura nodded, and walked over to the bed, and took a seat near the foot of the bed. Robin smiled at her.

Tharja put her rings on, and looked from Robin to Azura. “Okay, you two. I want you to take nice, deep breaths for me. In… and hold it… and out.”

Azura remembered the pace from the last time, but this time, she felt compelled to match it. In… and hold… and out.

“In… and hold… and out. Nice, deep breaths for me. Each breath in gathers the tension in your body, and each breath out blows it all away. Breathe in…”

Azura breathed in, and she could feel her body tense up.

“Hold it… Breathe out.”

Then she breathed out again, and felt herself relax into the bed.

“Very good. It feels so nice to listen to me. Feels so good to do what I say. It’s so easy to do what I say when it feels so good. Each breath you take relaxes you more and more… Each breath carries more and more of your worries away… Makes you more and more relaxed until all that’s left is me and my voice.”

Azura loved listening to Tharja’s voice. It was so pretty, almost musical, like she was singing to her. But with the ring on, it felt different than last time… she felt Tharja’s voice worm its way into her brain and-

“You’re both doing so good for me. I can tell you’re both very relaxed now. Feeling so nice and relaxed for me. So open to my voice… so ready to listen to me.”

Azura watched as Tharja stood up from her seat, turned around, and bent over, planting her hands on the chair. Her ass stuck out towards Robin and Azura, and started swaying it back and forth.

“I want you two to take a look at my ass. Watch it sway back and forth in front of you. Back… and forth… It’s so distracting… so easy to watch… so hard to look away… and why would you want to? My ass is perfect. It’s sexy. It’s _irresistible_. You can’t stop watching it as it goes back and forth.”

Azura’s eyes were glued to Tharja’s pale cheeks as they swayed back and forth in front of her. Every single word she said slipped into her ears and nestled itself deep into her mind. It was all true: Tharja’s ass _was_ distracting. She _couldn’t_ look away. She didn’t _want_ to.

“You don’t need to think about anything other than my ass and my voice.” Tharja said. “Don’t need to think about anything but how nice and round my ass is. Don’t need to think as my ass crowds out any other thoughts. Don’t need to think as my voice slips into your mind and nudges those other thoughts away. Even if you can look away… even if you close your eyes… even if I turn back around… my ass will be all you can think about. Go ahead. Close your eyes. Think of my ass.”

Azura closed her eyes. With them closed, it was so easy to focus on her breathing, so easy to think of Tharja’s ass.

“It makes you horny, doesn’t it?” Tharja asked. “Thinking about my perfect, sexy ass gets you hot and bothered. It’s so easy to think about my ass. So easy to get _so horny_ thinking about my ass.”

Azura squirmed uncomfortably on the bed as she felt heat pooling in her core.

“The more you think of my ass, the hornier you get. The hornier you get, the more you think of my ass.”

Azura thought of slapping Tharja’s ass and watching the cheeks jiggle. Thought of how soft it must be. How much of it could she gather into her hands at once? She thought of giving that perfect ass a kiss. Thought of being dominated by it, of laying down on the bed and watching it come down on top of her face and she’d have nowhere to go and she’d start licking and-

She heard Robin moan next to her, and she moaned too.

\--- --- ---

“It’s okay.” Tharja said. “I understand how horny you must be. Go ahead. You can masturbate.”

Robin couldn’t free his cock fast enough. It had been aching, straining against his underwear, and now, as he kicked off his underwear, it was free. His hand went to its head, where he gathered some of the precum there and used it to lube up the rest of his cock. Then, with a loose grip, he started pumping it.

“Open your eyes for me.” Tharja said.

Robin opened his eyes. Tharja was standing right in front of him, a wondrous smile on her face. 

“Hands off, Robin. Lie down for me, and you’ll get a special treat.”

Robin obeyed eagerly, removing his hands from his cock and settling down onto the bed. Tharja crawled up onto the bed, and Robin watched as she backed her ass over his head, and set it down on his face, her wet pussy coming to rest right over his lips.

“Eat me out.” She ordered. 

Robin was quick to obey, and started licking and sucking on her slit. Tharja hummed her approval, and Robin felt her push her back end harder into his face, urging him onwards. His entire world was Tharja. She overwhelmed all of his senses: she was all he could feel, all he could see. Her pussy was all he could taste, all he could smell. Her moans were all he could hear.

He felt a new sensation that made him gasp: A pair of soft, warm, wet lips surrounded his cock, pushed down to its base. A warm, wet tongue rubbed against him. Tharja hummed, and Robin felt the wonderful vibrations in his dick. She felt so good…

And then it stopped. Her mouth abandoned his cock, and the air felt cold on it. Robin whimpered.

“I’ll keep going when you do.” Tharja teased.

Robin realized that he’d stopped eating her out, and returned to his task with vigor. He drove his tongue past her lips and into her pussy, and felt her mercifully return her lips to his dick. She started pumping up and down his shaft, her tongue circling his cock. Robin worked his way to her clit, and sucked on it, and circled it with his tongue. Tharja moaned, and Robin felt it in his core. He moaned back, sending the vibrations into her.

Robin could feel himself getting close. He tried to thrust, to chase the sensation, but Tharja held him down. “I’m… close…” he said between licks, not daring to stop and delay his release.

In response, Tharja sped up, and pushed herself harder into him. She was practically riding his face now, but Robin didn’t care. They were rushing towards orgasm together… he was so close…

\--- --- ---

They tumbled over the edge one after the other. Robin came in Tharja’s mouth, and the taste of his seed in her mouth, and the feeling of his mouth on her core, and the knowledge that Azura was sitting not two feet away, watching them… it all came together, and she came all over his face. Robin kept eating her out, stimulating her all the way through her orgasm. Once it became too much for her, she scooted off of his face. Breathless, she turned to Azura.

Azura was fingering herself with one hand, and massaging one of her breasts with the other. She was flushed with arousal, breathing hard, moaning softly. Tharja watched her for a while, then, once she had her breath back, Tharja scooted over to Azura.

Tharja took Azura’s face in her hands, and brought their lips together. Tharja hadn’t swallowed Robin’s seed after he’d cum in her mouth. She’d been careful not to, instead choosing to savor it’s taste in her mouth for as long as possible. But now, she’d decided to share.

It was a very messy kiss, their tongues dancing together, spit and cum falling between them, onto their chests or their thighs, but Tharja knew that Azura had managed to get a decent helping of Robin’s cum. Azura moaned into Tharja’s mouth as she tasted Robin on her tongue, and Tharja felt her shudder as she came. Tharja broke their kiss, and hugged Azura tight as she came. With her lips so close to Azura’s ear, Tharja took the opportunity to whisper into her ear.

“You’re feeling so good. Feeling so nice and warm. Feeling so horny, even after having just cum. It’s so hard to think. So impossibly hard to think. Can’t even think about my ass anymore, you’re so riled up. So much easier to just do what I say.”

Tharja released Azura, and turned back to Robin. She saw him laying down on the bed, his gaze planted firmly on her ass. Tharja smiled, chuckled lightly, and gave it a little shake. Robin hummed his pleasure.

“Azura?” Tharja said, turning slightly to put her ass on full display for Robin. “Could you come sit next to me, please?”

With a blissed-out smile and a silent nod, Azura sat herself next to Tharja, facing the same direction she was. Now, both of their asses were pointed at Robin.

“Robin, right next to my lovely ass is Azura’s. I know it’s not as big and soft as mine, but hers is nice and firm and toned… mmm, hers is _just_ as sexy and distracting as mine. Just as easy to think about. Just as hard to look away from. Just as capable of making you so very, _very_ horny.”

Robin moaned, and Tharja smiled. She took Azura’s shoulders in her hands, and guided her around the bed, over to Robin. And as Tharja straddled Robin’s legs, she had Azura face her and straddle his head.

“Robin, eat her out.”

Tharja watched as Robin obeyed, and Azura moaned as he started to attend to her pussy. Tharja watched as his semi-hard cock stiffened back up. Satisfied that things were proceeding as planned, Tharja scooted forwards, centered herself over Robin’s cock, and sank onto it. She moaned as she felt it fill her up, and started gently bobbing up and down on top of him. She loved the sensation that passed through her. Robin just felt so _good_ inside of her.

\--- --- ---

Everything was a haze of lust and pleasure and sensation for Azura. She was too horny to think right now, so instead, she just felt and experienced. She felt Robin’s lips and tongue working so _lovingly_ at her folds, licking… and kissing… and sucking… and… _gods_ it was amazing. Every now and then, his tongue would venture deeper, past her entrance and deeper inside, and it was wonderful. She started grinding into his face, chasing those amazing sensations as far as she could.

Then, out of nowhere, Tharja grabbed one of her nipples, and gave it a little _tweak_ , and suddenly Azura was seeing stars. She gasped at the added sensation, and looked to see her bouncing up and down on Robin’s dick. Her nice, soft tits jiggled and swung with every bounce, and Azura felt the urge to bury her face in them. She was too horny to stop herself. She just grabbed Tharja, and buried her face in those _wonderfully_ soft boobs. 

She felt one of Tharja’s arms wrap around her in a hug, felt her speed her bounces up, felt her breath on her ear.

“Are you… close?” Tharja asked breathlessly.

Azura nodded into her chest. Robin’s lips and tongue and the breath on her ear and her face in her tits and she was close, she was so close, she was _so close._

\--- --- ---

“Come… with… meeeEEE!”

Robin had been teetering near the edge, and Tharja’s command was the push he needed. Apparently, it was all that it took for Azura, too. Robin felt her gush into his mouth, and he greedily drank her down. He came hard, filling Tharja with his seed. It was all a mess of interweaving sounds and sensations and Robin loved every second of it, loved feeling Tharja milk his cock for every drop of his seed that she could.

Then everything started slowing down. Azura’s relentless assault on his face, Tharja’s bouncing, his own racing heart… everything seemed to move slower now. Azura rolled off of his face. Tharja dismounted from her seat.

“So easy to listen to my voice.” Tharja said. “So easy to do as I say. But you’re so tired now… you’ve had so much tiring fun, and every breath you take makes you sleepier and sleepier. Makes you more and more relaxed as you…

Breathe in.”

Robin took a deep breath in, almost automatically.

“Hold it… Breathe out.”

Robin breathed out, and his limbs felt like lead, and his eyes were so heavy, and Tharja was telling him it was okay to let go, it was okay to sleep…

And then, after what felt like no time at all, Robin felt himself waking up again. He felt grimy, so he knew that not much time had actually passed. Tharja handed him a small towel, and he wiped his face off.

“How do you two feel?” Tharja asked. “Back in control?”

Robin and Azura both nodded.

“That was… Wow.” Azura said. “I… um… I think I get it now. What you like about this, I mean. It’s… it’s really something.”

“Good something?” Robin asked with a smile.

Azura nodded. “Yes, very good something.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Tharja said.

“So, um… when’s the next time?” Azura asked.

“Mmm, already considering yourself a fixture in the bedroom?” Tharja asked teasingly. “So quick to insert yourself into our love life now.”

“Oh, um, I’m sorry.” Azura said quickly. “I didn’t mean to assume, I just-”

“No, you’re fine, Azura.” Tharja reassured her. “I appreciate your enthusiasm. You bring some new flair to this bedroom. I think this is the start of a wonderful relationship.”

Robin agreed.


	5. Hex of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains:  
> Hypnotism, Mind Control, Femdom, Dom/sub, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, F/F/M Threesome, Striptease, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation/Squirting, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Sex, Creampie, Aftercare
> 
> Enjoy!

Robin couldn’t say he was surprised when Azura started spending more time with him and Tharja during the day. He figured it was just a natural progression of her involvement in their intimate activities. They were certainly closer now than they had been a week ago.

He was, however, a little surprised that _Tharja_ had taken to her presence so readily. He’d half-expected her to threaten a hex or curse upon her if she thought Azura was trying to steal him away - at least in jest, if not half-seriously - but, as far as he was aware, nothing of the sort had happened. If anything, Tharja seemed _excited_ that Azura had joined them in the bedroom, and Robin had to admit, her enthusiasm was a bit contagious.

Their schedules didn’t quite match up, since Robin did his training in the morning, and Azura trained in the afternoon, but they ate lunch and dinner together, and they could share evenings. And while they _certainly_ enjoyed each other’s presence within the bedroom, they were also content to enjoy each other’s presence outside of it.

They were back in the library this evening. They weren’t off hiding in some corner, but instead were lounging on some of the couches and cushions in the central common area. It was a little busier tonight than it was when Robin and Tharja had had their fun, but everyone else in the library was off in its corners and side rooms. They were alone in the common area.

Robin was reading that book Tharja had pulled off of the library’s shelves for him, “The Miracle of Darna and the Fall of Galle.” Tharja was reading one of her books on hexing, and Azura had a book about Plegian song and dance that she’d been reading for the past little bit. They’d been in the library for a while, simply reading and talking and enjoying each others’ company.

“Um, Tharja?” Azura asked, setting her book down. “I have a question.”

“Mhm?” Tharja looked up from her book. 

“How much, um… how much control can you take?”

Tharja frowned. “How much cont-” her eyes widened as she realized what Azura was talking about. “Oh! Well, technically, it depends on the means I’m employing and, depending on those means, how much you’re willing to give me. Take the rings, for example. They give my words a little more weight and influence in your mind, but if I told you to do something you _really_ didn’t want to do, the rings wouldn’t make you do it. I could, theoretically, given time, work to warp your morals and values using the rings, but at that point, we’re talking about taking the magic we picked up for some innocent fun, and using it for some rather unsavory things.”

Azura nodded, and a realization seemed to strike her. “Is that why you cared so much about what I’m interested in doing, when we planned our first session?”

Tharja smiled. “That _is_ part of it. It’s easier to talk you into doing things that you already want to do than it is to drag you kicking and screaming into them. But it’s not all pragmatism. I _do_ care about your comfort in the bedroom. If I make you do something you don’t want to do, then it’s not a good experience for you. You may choose not to come back.” Her eyes flashed. “And I do _so_ enjoy your presence.”

Azura blushed fiercely.

“But to better answer your question,” Tharja continued, “methods to take total control of another person exist, but they are all invariably a bit awkward. Magic to alter the state of a mind already requires some unusual reagents and significant preparations, and the deeper the control, the rarer the reagents, and the more elaborate the prep work. And they invariably require you to have some amount of control, subtle or otherwise, over your subject, if not have them outright cooperating. I’ve heard rumors of spells or tomes that promise to deliver your target swiftly under your power, but those are only rumors. I’ve never seen something even approaching total control over the target that wasn’t both time-consuming to set up and exacting in its requirements.”

Azura’s face fell. “Ah. I see.”

“Don’t look so sad, Azura.” Tharja said. “Difficult is not impossible. As it happens, this book describes just such a hex, and I have been _very_ impressed with what this book has provided thus far. If you’re truly interested in throwing yourself into the deep end of this pool, and giving yourself entirely to me for a night, I’m willing to arrange it.”

Azura bit her lip nervously, thought for a moment, then nodded shyly. “I know that I’ve really only just started out, but… when you took control of me… ordered me around like that… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.”

Tharja giggled gleefully. “Oh, my dear, you are going to be _so_ much fun to have around! But I need you to say it for me. In no uncertain terms. Tell me what you want. Ask me to do it. I want to be certain.”

“Would…” Azura pursed her lips. “Would you please… cast that hex on me?”

*** The next day ***

When Azura walked to Tharja’s room the next morning, she wasn’t sure what to expect. Part of her wondered if Tharja had been excitedly preparing the hex since she’d left the library. Part of her thought that was crazy. Everything that she’d heard yesterday told her that Tharja simply wouldn’t be ready to go this soon. Tharja had simply told her to come to her room today, not that she was ready to put Azura under.

But then, maybe she did have everything ready… From what Azura had experienced, and from what she’d gathered from Tharja and Robin, they normally talked about what they wanted to do any given night on the morning of, or close enough, to give themselves a chance to think on it over the course of the day. Maybe that was what was happening. Maybe she would walk into Tharja’s room, and they’d start discussing the night’s plans.

She arrived at the door to Tharja’s room, and knocked on it. Tharja opened it after a short moment. She smiled at Azura, and opened the door wider for her. “Hello. Come in.”

Azura walked in, and Tharja closed the door behind them. Azura had been in Tharja’s room only a few times before, so her frame of reference was a little skewed, but Tharja’s room seemed a bit messier than normal. There were papers and drawings and books strewn across her bed, and reagents cluttered her work desk. Robin, however, was nowhere to be seen, which surprised Azura.

“Um, where’s Robin?” Azura asked.

“Probably still on the training grounds.” Tharja replied.

“So then, I’m not here because you’re ready to cast the hex?” Azura said, only a little disappointed. She’d sort of figured that would be the case.

Tharja laughed sharply, surprising Azura and making her jump. “Sorry Azura. No, I’m not ready. I wasn’t joking when I talked about prep work. There’re so many things that I need to get in place before we can have our fun. It’ll probably be a few days before we can perform it.” Tharja paused, and locked eyes with Azura. “You _are_ still interested in performing it?”

Azura nodded, a bit more confident than she’d been last night. “Yes.”

Tharja smiled kindly. “Alright. In which case, there’s something I need from you.” She turned away, and walked over to her desk, and started rifling through her drawers.

“Another lock of my hair?” Azura joked.

“Hair won’t work for this hex.” Tharja said matter-of-factly. “The hex requires something more mystically significant.”

Azura paused for a moment, confused and a little concerned. “What do you mean?”

Tharja found what she was looking for, shut the drawers, and turned back around to face Azura. In her hands were a small, stoppered vial, a small piece of cotton… and a needle, with a piece of white thread tied through its eye.

“For the hex to work properly, I’m going to need some of your blood.”

Azura swallowed nervously. Tharja’s gaze softened. “If this is too much, we don’t have to-”

Azura shook her head. “No, I’m fine. I was just… surprised, is all. Um… how much blood?”

Tharja smiled reassuringly. “Not much, I promise.” Tharja muttered a short incantation, and a green flame sparked into existence over her palm, and she bathed the needle in the fire before closing her fist and snuffing the flame out. “Here, hold out your hand.”

Azura offered Tharja one of her hands. Tharja gently took the hand in hers, and placed the needle on the tip of Azura’s ring finger. She looked to Azura, who nodded. Tharja pricked her finger with the needle (Azura was surprised when she felt no pain), wiped the needle off on the cotton, and set it aside. Then, she squeezed Azura’s fingertip, drawing out her blood, and used the cotton to soak it up.

“Blood is a very _fickle_ reagent.” Tharja explained, and Azura welcomed the distraction. “It can certainly be useful, but not all blood is made equally, especially when it comes to hexes. Take our current plans, for example: While other spells might allow me to use someone else’s blood to affect you, I’m almost positive this one would simply fail if I used anyone’s blood but yours. And even then, there’s complicating factors. If your blood was _taken_ , I would need much more of it to make this spell work. But when you’re dealing with personal hexes like this one, blood willingly given by the target of your hex is an _incredibly_ potent and reliable reagent, to the point where, if you need a piece of your target for the hex, blood given to you by them will basically always work, without fail. Now, it’s not always needed, especially when you’re working with more mundane magic. The rings, for example, and some of what Robin and I have already done, worked perfectly with just locks of hair. But for what we’re planning, blood _is_ a necessity.”

Finished, Tharja put the bloodied piece of cotton into the glass vial, and put the vial on her desk. Then, she took Azura’s hand in hers, and uttered another incantation, this one a little longer. Azura felt a comforting warmth fill her hand, and when Tharja released her hand, Azura inspected her finger. The wound was gone.

“Is that it?” Azura asked.

“That’s all I need from you, yes.” Tharja said. “I still need to assemble a few of the reagents I’ll need for the hex. I’m missing one or two of the things I need. But I’m certain that Anna can put me in touch with a sister or two that can help me find what I’m looking for. It’ll probably take a few days to get everything in order, but after that, we’ll be good to go.”

Azura smiled. “I can’t wait.”

*** The next day ***

“Robin, did you want to be hexed, too?” Tharja asked.

Lunch, being the first time during a normal day that the three of them were able to get together, had turned into something of a meeting time for them. They’d grab their food, find a table that was relatively isolated (just in case their conversation turned to… sensitive matters), and talk and eat in peace.

And as it had happened, Robin was _very_ interested in being hexed. Their library discussion had set his mind racing almost immediately, and he hadn’t been able to get the thought of it out of his mind.

“It was certainly a thought that had occurred to me.” Robin said. “But it wasn’t my idea, and it seemed like it was going to be a big undertaking, so I didn’t want to put too much strain on you by joining in.”

Tharja smiled. “I appreciate your concern, but I don’t think it’s going to be a big deal. I should be able to get enough for the both of you, if you wanted to join in.”

Robin turned to Azura. “What do you think, Azura? You _were_ the one who brought it up in the first place. Do you want the spotlight to yourself?”

“I think…” Azura blushed. “I think it will be more fun if we both go under. Together.”

Robin smiled, and turned back to Tharja. “Well, there’s my answer, then.”

Tharja smiled, but her face quickly turned perplexed, as she wrestled with some quandary in her head.

“Is everything alright?” Robin asked.

Tharja’s head bobbed left and right, the sorceress deep in thought. “I hadn’t considered space requirements.” She said. “The book’s been pretty exact about requirements thus far, and this one requires some spell circles. Decently sized ones, too. Just one was going to be fine in my room, with a little rearranging, but… two won’t be doable. I’m honestly not sure what our options would be for doing both of you at once.”

Robin smiled slyly. “Well, we could always go back to the showers.”

Tharja’s head rocked back and forth as she considered the option. 

“Umm…” Azura nervously looked between the two of them. “The showers?”

“Late at night, the showers are one of the most deserted spots in the castle.” Robin explained. “It’s one of the spots that Tharja and I tend to use when we want to cater to her exhibitionism in a more… subdued way.”

Eventually, Tharja shook her head. “Much though I love the way you think, I don’t think that would work. They definitely solve the space issue, but I’d need a decent amount of time to set the circles up right, and I’d prefer it if I could just walk you two in and start without you needing to wait on me to finish them up. I’m pretty sure I’d have at least a few people wander in and ask questions.”

“What about one of the library’s personal study rooms?” Azura asked. “You can reserve those for a few days at a time, right? No one would bother you in there.”

“Maybe.” Tharja said. “I think, if you cleared everything out, there’d be just enough room for the circles. The problem ends up being cleaning up afterwards. Those rooms are all carpeted, and my circles are going to be rather messy, and might be left to sit for a while, which will make things harder to clean.”

“What about one of the war rooms?” Robin offered. “I’m sure that I could find one that’s not being used for anything right now, and requisition it for some personal tactical studies. I’ve done it before. If one of the library studies is enough space, a war room should be more than sufficient. And they’ve got stone floors, which should be easier to clean when we’re done.”

Tharja thought for a moment. “Yes, I think that would work. I think that would work perfectly.”

*** A few days later ***

“Here you are. Pure and impure amethyst in rough cuts, belladonna, and dried lavender. Payment?”

Tharja dropped the bag of coins into Anna's outstretched palm, and the merchant handed Tharja her reagents. It was a decently hefty fee, mostly for the amethyst, but Tharja was alright with that. The Order paid for food, board, and gear, and the like, so there wasn’t much beyond personal items that Tharja would buy with the modest stipend that she was afforded as one of the Order’s heroes. And with Anna as their commander, there was an easy in-road to any number of sellers if you were looking for something in particular. 

“Was there anything else you needed today?” Anna asked.

Tharja thought for a moment, and considered a few things, before asking, “Do you have some massage oils?”

Anna paused, and considered the question. “I… don’t think I do. I can definitely get you in touch with someone who does, though. How soon do you need them?”

“Relatively soon.” Tharja said. “A couple days.”

Anna nodded. “Well, on short notice like this, I’m not sure how quickly things will go.” Tharja pulled a small bag of coins from her bag, and offered it to her with a raised eyebrow and a small grin. Anna took the money. “But I’ll put your request to the top of my list.”

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Tharja said.

*** Later ***

The war room was perfect. Robin had cleared the center of the room earlier, leaving a nice, wide space for Tharja to work. She set the bag she’d brought with her onto a table that had been pushed into a corner. It was a light-grey stone, as Tharja had requested, and now she got to work.

The first step was tracing the circles she needed to draw. To that end, she grabbed some of the pencils she’d brought with her, a length of twine, and the sketches that she’d made earlier, and got to work. It took a while, but took it slow and made every stroke of her pencils count. She told herself that the better she did now, the easier things would be for her later. Every now and then, they’d all be dulled and she’d have to go back to the table, grab her knife, and re-sharpen them.

It was a good thing that she’d asked Robin to find a room with light-colored flooring. It made the pencil lines show up much more clearly, and made her work that much easier. It still took her a while, but she was sure it would have taken longer on a darker stone.

With her circles sketched on the floor, Tharja returned to her bag, and exchanged her pencils for paintbrushes, and took out two jars of paint: One labeled “Azura,’ and one labeled “Robin.”

The paints were homemade mixes, containing some belladonna she’d processed, and impure amethyst she’d crushed to a powder. Each can of paint also had the blood she’d taken from the respective lover mixed in.

This was the part she actually needed to be careful with. A little bit of imperfection in the circles would be fine, but any major mistakes would be difficult to correct. She worked from the inside out, moving carefully to avoid smearing the paint in ways that she didn’t want. As she’d hoped, the effort she’d put into the sketch on the floor helped guide her brushes, and even working as carefully as she was, she finished the circles much faster than she’d thought she would.

Once the second circle was done, she stood up, stretched, and surveyed her work. Each of the circles was about three meters across, with an intricate web of lines painted within. An untrained eye could still appreciate the swirling patterns within, but Tharja understood them on a deeper level. She could see where she was meant to feed magic into it, follow how the magic would travel along the lines she’d drawn, and know where it would gather.

There was one final step to take. Tharja took her paint back to her bag, and took out one more jar of paint, and a clean brush. This paint did not have Azura or Robin’s blood in it. Instead, Tharja’s blood was mixed in. Using this paint, she redid two parts of the circles: where she would be, feeding magic into the circle, and the center of the circle: the nexus of magic, where it would all gather… where Robin and Azura would be standing. This was, perhaps, the most critical part of the spell. This was the step that ensured that they would be bound to her. She worked carefully, painting over her earlier work. Once she was finished, she stood again, rubbed her aching knees, and inspected her work.

“Perfect.”

*** The next day ***

“I’m ready to start.” Tharja said. “Whenever you guys are ready.”

Azura suddenly forgot her appetite. “Today?” She asked hopefully.

“I’d be able to do it today.” Tharja said. “Robin?”

“Today works for me.” He said.

“Wonderful. Now, what do you guys want to get out of tonight?”

“Um… I have something.” Azura said.

Robin and Tharja both turned to look at her. “What’s up?” Robin asked.

Azura swallowed, and took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. “I want Robin to fuck me.” She waited nerv-

“Sure.” Robin said.  
“Alright.” Tharja said.

Azura’s eyes shot open, surprised. “Wait, really? Just like that?”

Robin smiled kindly. “Sure. We’re both fine with it, but we’d noticed you were a bit hesitant to go that far, so we haven’t pushed it. Besides, we’ve had more than enough fun with you without you needing to take that step.”

“It’s just… I wasn’t sure if you two would be alright with it.” Azura said.

“Honey, if this relationship has taught me anything, it’s that you’ll never know if you don’t ask.” Tharja said. “Robin and I are very comfortable with our relationship. If we weren’t, I doubt you would have gotten into our bedroom so easily. Honestly, I’ve kind of wanted to see it for a while, but like Robin said, you seemed uncomfortable with it, so even if we talked about it with each other, we didn’t want to bring it up with you.”

Azura was surprised by how easily that had just happened. She’d had some lingering doubts about her place in this relationship, but now those doubts were all gone.

“I… I want you to make him fuck me.” Azura said.

Tharja’s eyes twinkled, and she leaned over the table, and whispered to Azura, “You’ll both go under for me. You’ll be putty in my hands. You’ll do anything I tell you to. I could have him hammer you, fast and hard, until you’re screaming his name… or tease you with slow strokes until you’re begging him to let you cum.”

Azura moaned softly at the thought.

“There are _so. Many. Things._ That I could have the two of you do with this hex. All you have to do is tell me what you want.”

*** That night ***

The circles caught Azura’s eye the moment she stepped into the war room. They dominated the room, not just with their size, but with their vibrant color, somewhere between purple and red… and their meaning. They were both a dizzying array of intertwining lines and circles. Azura’s eyes settled on one, and attempted to trace every curve, but for every line she followed, there seemed to be two more.

“Already going under?” Tharja said. “We haven’t even started yet.”

Azura snapped out of her reverie, and realized that she wasn’t alone in the room: Robin and Tharja were both already here. She blushed. “Sorry, I just… got distracted.”

Tharja laughed gently. “No, you’re fine. Robin was already here when I got here, staring at his circle just like you stared at yours.”

Azura looked back at the circle, and realized that, in her daze, she’d walked to its edge. “This one’s mine?”

“Mhm.” Tharja turned away. “Robin, are you ready to start?”

“Yeah, let’s do this.”

“Alright. I want both of you to stand in the middle of your circles.”

Azura stepped over the outside of the circle. It felt like crossing a line, passing a point of no return. Tharja hadn’t even started any spell, and already she felt enchanted. Off to her side, Robin stepped into his own circle, and they looked at each other. Tharja walked in between the circles, and turned to face Robin’s.

“Ready?” She asked.

Robin nodded.

Tharja started muttering to herself, and Azura watched, amazed, as pulses of light started travelling along the painted lines. Tharja’s voice rose, now clearly audible, but Azura didn’t understand any of what she was saying. The light flowing out from under her hands came faster, and glowed brighter. Tharja’s voice grew to a crescendo, and the light flashed so bright, Azura had to close her eyes…

And then, it was over. Tharja was silent. The light dancing along the circle faded away. Robin still stood in the middle of the circle, but the light had left his eyes. It was like nothing she’d seen before, even when he’d been in Tharja’s power. This was something different.

Tharja said something in that language she’d been chanting, and gestured at Robin. An ethereal purple glow surrounded her hand, and the same glow filled his empty eyes. Robin sank to his knees, wordlessly. The glow vanished from his eyes, and Tharja’s hand.

Azura’s heart started beating faster in her chest as Tharja turned to face her, an almost innocent smile on her lips, and an evil glint in her eyes. Azura’s own knees felt weak as Tharja sank to hers, and placed her hands on Azura’s circle.

“Ready?”

Azura nodded.

Tharja started muttering again, and those pulses of light started swirling along Azura’s circle. Azura noticed that the pulses of light were coming out from under Tharja’s hands, that they were the same color as the glow that had been around Tharja’s hand and in Robin’s eyes, and that, while they pulsed along the circle and the lines inside, they all seemed to gather at Azura’s feet. She could _feel_ the energy pooling there, and rising up through her body. She felt it in her legs… in her chest… in her arms…

In her mind.

She felt the magic as it filled her. She felt it pushing everything else out. She could feel her own control over herself fading, knew that the longer she stood here, the longer she stayed in the circle, the more control Tharja would have over her. When the spell finished, she would be powerless, putty in Tharja’s hands, unable to do anything but obey her commands…

As Tharja’s voice grew, and the magic seemed ready to burst around her, all Azura could think about was how excited that idea made her.

Then there was a flash, and everything stopped. azura stood in the center of the circle, waiting. she didn’t feel any different. Had it worked?

Tharja locked eyes with her. That purple glow filled her eyes, and surrounded her hand, and azura froze as she felt Her magic take hold of her, and she waited for Her command.

 **“azura. Kneel.”** Tharja ordered. It was in the same language she’d been chanting in, the same language she’d ordered robin in, but now, azura understood.

she kneeled for Tharja. she had to. There was nothing else she could do in that moment.

Tharja smiled at azura. “Yes. It worked perfectly. **I control you now.”**

azura shuddered.

Tharja rose to her feet, and the purple glow returned, surrounding both of her hands. **“Both of you. Stand.”**

Both azura and robin stood back up.

**“Both of you. Follow me.”**

\--- --- ---

Tharja started walking, and robin and azura followed behind her. Wherever She went, they would follow. Where didn’t matter to him. Tharja led them through the halls of the castle, to a door, which She opened and walked through. robin and azura followed. robin idly realized that they’d come to Her room, and that it was cleaner than the last time he’d been here. he started to look around and admire Her work, but then he felt Her magic take hold of him, and it didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered but Her.

**“Both of you. Take off all of your clothes, and sit on the edge of the bed.”**

robin got to work stripping down. As he worked, Tharja closed the door, locked it, and sat down in a chair nearby. he finished disrobing quickly, and found a spot on the bed’s edge. azura joined him a moment later. they sat idly, waiting for their next order.

Tharja stood from Her chair, and pulled it over in front of them. She sat down in it, and looked at them. The glow returned to Her eyes, and around Her hands, and She spoke with certainty, with authority.

**“Both of you. You are now _unbelievably_ horny. You feel incredibly aroused.”**

robin shifted uncomfortably on the bed as he felt a wave of arousal course through him. Some distant part of him marvelled at just how much control that Tharja had over him, that she could _command_ him to feel horny, but the thought was buried under the incredible _need_ She had induced in him. his cock was already halfway hard, and stiffening quickly. he heard azura gasp next to him.

Tharja chuckled darkly, stood up from Her seat, and pushed it back to give Herself space. The glow at Her hands and in Her eyes did not dissipate.

**“Both of you. I’m going to start stripping. Start masturbating. Start slowly. The pleasure you feel will increase with each piece I remove, and every bit of skin that I expose. You will not be able to cum until I tell you.”**

robin’s hand went to his cock, and started stroking. Slowly, just like She’d told him to. The glow around Tharja’s hands disappeared, and they went up to Her gorget around Her throat. She worked at it, and pulled it away. robin gasped at the spark of pleasure he felt at the sight of her bare neck. With the gorget removed, Her cloak fell away with a gentle shrug of Her shoulders. Next to him, azura hummed in pleasure.

Her hands dragged down Her arms as She moved to work off Her bracelets. They each fell to the ground with a clatter, and each time they did, another spark of pleasure passed through robin. He sped his strokes up a little, chasing the feeling.

She bent forwards a little, teasing them a little with the tops of Her breasts as She moved Her hands to Her thighs, and removed another pair of golden accessories. robin’s breath hitched with each soft _click_ that signaled their removal. Tharja bent down further, and She worked off Her sandals. robin swallowed, and shuddered, and his hand sped up a little more.

Her hands glided back up Her legs, to the belt and loincloth on Her hips. She pulled at it, and shimmied it down Her legs, revealing her panties under her body stocking, before stepping out of it and hanging it on the chair behind her. robin moaned at the belt’s removal, and he heard azura panting beside him. he understood: he was panting, too.

Tharja’s hands rose to her bra. She reached behind her, unclasped it, and _slowly_ dragged it away, gradually revealing her soft, creamy breasts and their small, dark nipples. The bra joined her belt on the chair. She leaned back forwards, and swung her chest back and forth in front of Her captive audience.

robin was close now, he could feel it. he sped up his strokes to chase after the sensation, to find the edge, but the edge kept retreating away from him. he growled in frustration.

“Mmm, so eager to cum for me…” Tharja moaned. “But I’m not even undressed yet. You’re going to have to wait for me to finish before you can.” Her eyes flashed purple, and robin felt Her power over him. **“Both of you. Keep masturbating. Don’t stop until you cum.”**

robin groaned, and slowed his strokes, but did not stop as Tharja continued Her striptease. She slowly drew Her arms out of the sleeves of Her body stocking, and Robin couldn’t help but speed back up as she went. She pushed the stocking down Her torso and over Her taut stomach. azura groaned next to robin, frustrated. Tharja just smiled and laughed. “Almost there.” She promised teasingly. She wiggled Her hips as She pushed the body stocking past them, and She _mercifully_ decided to hook Her panties in the process. She rolled the ensemble down Her pale thighs, past Her knees, and off of Her shins, before stepping out of it and kicking it under the chair behind Her.

And so She stood before him, radiating an aura of confidence, of sexuality, of dominance. She was beautiful… radiant… _perfect._ And it drove robin crazy. he was _so close_ to cumming, had been for what felt like hours now, and it kept being stolen away from him. he was desperately chasing after his orgasm, pumping his hand over his cock, practically thrusting into his hand. 

“P-please.” azura begged next to him. “Wanna… wanna cum.”

robin nodded. “Please.”

“Alright.” Tharja said with a graceful smile, sitting down in Her chair. “You’ve done so well for me. I suppose it’s only fair I give you a reward.” Her eyes flashed purple. **“Both of you. Scream. Cum for me.”**

\--- --- ---

“THANK YOUUUU!”  
“THARJAAAA!”

They both screamed, and shuddered harshly as their long-denied orgasms finally _crashed_ down into them. Robin’s first shot fired hard and hot in her direction, and managed to splatter against her thighs, surprising Tharja. She’d never seen him cum _that_ hard before. And Azura was now sitting in a small puddle of her own release. Tharja made a note that she’d _definitely_ need to have her bedding washed, and reminded herself to grab the spare bedding before she went to sleep tonight.

She also briefly thanked her lucky stars she’d remembered to renew the enchantments on her room that kept the noise from leaving. She wouldn’t have minded answering the door naked, having to explain in detail to a curious neighbor or passerby exactly what she was doing to Robin and Azura… but trying to fulfill her exhibitionist streak wasn’t in the cards tonight.

Tharja collected Robin’s cum from her thighs, and savored its taste as she watched her lovers ride out their orgasms, and reduce themselves to a pair of gasping wrecks laid out on her bed. Watching them struggle with their predicament had been incredibly arousing, and she was ready to leap into bed _now_ , but she reined herself in, and gave them some time to at least get their breathing in order.

Once their chests had stopped heaving, Tharja reached out and hooked back into the spell that had been cast on Robin and Azura.

 **“Both of you. Sit up.”** Tharja said. Technically, when she’d casted the spell, she could have chosen to have the language she gave her commands in to be Common. However, she’d decided to make the command language Plegian instead, because she valued the ability to talk to her lovers without accidentally giving them commands while they were under, even if she didn’t plan to make extensive use of it. And the spell was supposed to make sure that they understood her commands while they were under its influence, so she’d decided to go with it. She knew Robin knew Plegian, but Azura, who’d probably never heard the language before tonight, seemed to be doing fine.

The two of them eased themselves back into a sitting position. There was a sheen of sweat on their bodies, making them shine lightly in the room’s light and the flicker of magic at Tharja’s hands.

**“Azura. Get off of the bed. Kneel in front of Robin.”**

Tharja scooted her chair forwards as Azura followed her commands.

**“Azura, suck his cock.”**

Tharja watched as Azura took Robin’s semi-hard cock in her hands, and guided it into her mouth. Her head started slowly bobbing up and down in Robin’s lap, and Tharja stood up from her chair, walked around Azura, and climbed onto the bed. She pushed Robin gently to the bed, turned to face Azura, and straddled his face. She called on her magic again.

\--- --- ---

**“azura, start fingering yourself. robin, eat me out. When I cum, both of you will, too. Neither of you may cum before I do.”**

One of azura’s arms left the bed, and snaked down to her pussy. she slid one of her fingers into her pussy, and half-hummed, half-moaned around robin’s cock. his tip kept oozing precum, and her tongue kept swiping at it. It was a taste that she had quickly come to love, and now, with a near-constant trickle of it in her mouth, she was in heaven. she bobbed her head faster, filling her head with his scent. she moaned again.

“Yes! Right there!” Tharja moaned. azura cast her eyes up to Her.

She was sitting tall on robin’s face, grinding her hips and her pussy on robin’s face, smearing her juices all over his lips and chin and sending it running down his cheeks. Her skin shone with a thin layer of sweat, and her breasts jiggled slightly with every rock of her hips, and her gasps and her moans were _wonderful_ to listen to, and her eyes glowed such a wonderful purple, a purple that pushed everything else out.

**“azura. Don’t stop. Keep sucking robin’s cock until he cums. Keep fucking yourself until you cum.”**

she hadn’t realized she’d stopped her tasks until Tharja reminded her, but with Tharja’s command, azura returned to them with vigor. Two fingers slipped into her waiting pussy, and she dove back onto his cock, pushed her lips to his base, felt the tip of his cock prod at the back of her throat. her body attempted to reject this new sensation, to push it back out, but azura buried the reflex. she pulled her head back up, dragging her lips along his shaft, sucking hard at the flesh, and collected another fresh drop of his precum with a swipe of her tongue. Then, she plunged back down onto it. She was in a dizzy haze of sensation. It was all so wonderful. The taste and the smell and the sounds and the sight of Tharja in her mind and the feeling of her fingers in her pussy and on her clit and of robin in her mouth and she could feel the pressure building inside of her, could feel herself getting closer, so much closer, so close so close… and it slipped away.

robin made a sound somewhere between a groan and a whimper.

**“B-both of you… you’ll c-cum when I do.”**

azura desperately wanted to urge robin on, to cheer him towards their joint climax, but Tharja had given her orders, and she couldn’t refuse them. So she hoped that Tharja’s unsteady voice was a sign, and she kept sucking, kept fucking herself, kept on desperately edging herself closer and closer to a cliff that seemed to back away just as fast. The pressure built and built, but it was like there was a slow leak that kept her from bursting, kept her _just_ close enough to feel close, but so _frustratingly_ far from what she wanted.

So when she heard Tharja speak again, and azura felt Her next command, she was hopeful.

 **“B-both of you.”** She said breathlessly. **“S-swallow everyth-thing you’re given. Do yo- oh gods -your best not to spiiiIIIILLLL!”**

Tharja came, and just like that, the block on her orgasm lifted. azura sprinted off the edge, and clenched hard around her fingers, and she felt herself squirting into her hand again. The relief she felt at finally being able to cum was amazing. At the same time, though, she felt the first taste of robin’s seed on her tongue, and Tharja’s command rang in her mind. She pulled back to his tip, leaving as much room in her mouth as possible for his release as it coated the inside of her mouth. his taste and smell were as amazing as ever, and her fingers were still hard at work, carrying her through her orgasm. It was all too much. azura groaned as another, smaller orgasm chased the heels of her first. she curled up, and her face bottomed out on robin’s shaft, and she waited in bliss for her body to recover.

\--- --- ---

With weak legs, Tharja rolled off of Robin’s face, and found a spot to rest at the head of her bed, against a couple of pillows. Robin wiped his face with his hand once she’d removed herself, and licked every drop of Tharja off his fingers. Azura, poor girl, looked like she’d had a second wave hit her. She slowly pulled her head off of Robin’s cock, and Tharja watched her swallow the load in her mouth. Tharja wished she could have secured a taste of it herself, but the blissed-out expression on Azura’s face was adorable. She felt her own breathing even out, and watched as Azura and Robin’s own breathing did the same. She called on the spell again.

**“Both of you. Get onto the bed, facing me.”**

Both Robin and Azura climbed onto the bed, and sat at its foot, facing Tharja, waiting for her next command.

**“Azura. Come here.”**

Azura crawled across the bed to Tharja, and waited patiently for her next order. Tharja’s glowing hands closed around Azura’s face, and her eyes glowed softly.

**“Azura… kiss me.”**

Their lips came together, and Tharja’s tongue quickly invaded Azura’s mouth, hunting for the phantom taste of Robin in her mouth. It was there. It was faint, but it was there, in her cheeks and her lips and her tongue, and Tharja loved it. She moaned into Azura’s mouth, and her hands glided down from her face, along her arms and her sides, down to her ass, which she squeezed. Azura moaned back.

Tharja broke their kiss, and spun Azura around as she leaned back against the pillows, dragging Azura with her. Tharja’s breasts pressed into Azura’s back as they settled, and her eyes fell to Robin’s cock, perfectly hard from their little show. Tharja brought her lips to Azura’s ear as she called on her magic once more.

**“Azura… beg Robin to fuck you.”**

\--- --- ---

azura locked her glowing eyes with his. she spread her legs wide, and her hands went to her pussy, which she spread open.

“Please, robin… i’m so wet right now. i need to feel you inside of me. i need you to take your cock and ram it inside of me until i’m screaming your name… until all that i can think about is how good you feel inside me. Please… please come over here and fuck me until i cum all over you.”

Tharja hummed, and wrapped her arms around to azura’s breasts, which she squeezed together, making azura moan. “Well, robin? you’re not going to leave her waiting, are you?” Tharja’s hands glowed, and Her eyes flashed. **”Get over here and give her what she wants. Fuck her until she cums all over you.”**

robin moved automatically, closing in on azura. he lifted her legs over his, lined his cock up with her slit, and, in one thrust, sank into her until their hips met. she was so wonderfully warm and tight around him. He rocked back, pulling himself out of her, and then rocked back forwards again, slowly hilting himself in her again. he kept pumping with that same slow, gentle rhythm, rocking in and out of her.

Tharja turned azura’s head to the side, and captured her lips with Hers again. azura moaned, and the sound was muffled by their kiss. Tharja’s hands kept playing with azura’s breasts, squishing and kneading them, and pinching their pink nipples, drawing more moans and squeals out of azura. robin felt her legs cross behind him, and urge him into her. robin responded by moving his idle hands to her hips, and speeding up his strokes. his hips slapped softly into hers with every thrust now, and azura was moaning freely.

robin saw Tharja’s hands glow purple again, felt her magic take hold of him. he kept fucking azura, She hadn’t told him to stop, but he did wait (a little anxiously, given her record) for her command.

**“robin. Take her in your arms. Kiss her.”**

robin pulled azura off of Tharja, held her close to him, and wrapped his arms around her. he felt her arms hug him back, and their lips came together, first gently, but the intensity quickly grew. their tongues danced together, their lips smacked, saliva fell from their mouths and smeared into their chests, pressed up against each other. And he kept fucking her. Kept thrusting up into her. she was so close to him now, her body was so warm against him, and-

**“Both of you. Faster.”**

-and now she was bouncing in his lap, and he was helping her bounce, timing his thrusts to her motions, and her grip on him tightened, and his hands dropped to her ass, and she was-

“Oh, robin, please. Don’t stop. You feel so good. Gods, robin, please-”

she was _singing_ his name in his ear, and he squeezed her and she squeezed him and his heart was pounding in his ears, and his breath was coming in ragged gasps, and now he’d forsaken his rhythm in favor of chasing-

“i’m so close.” she whined.

“m-me too.” he grunted.

“Cum inside me.” she insisted. “Please. Fill me up. Let me feel you fill me up.”

Two more short, quick thrusts, and she came all over him on the third, and he came inside her on the fourth. he felt her clamp around him, and it pushed him over the edge. he captured her cries with his lips, and filled her up, just like she’d asked him to. they were wrapped around each other, a bundle of limbs and heat and pleasure, holding each other close as they came down from their high. they remained that way, one inside the other, as Tharja, who had apparently finished along with them, stood on unsteady legs and walked over to her desk.

She picked up a vial of something, poured it into her hand, and walked back to the bed, where she sprinkled the dust on the two of them.

**“I cast a spell to wipe away the charms and curses of the mind, and free these two from the chains that bind them in servitude. Let it be so.”**

Almost immediately, Robin felt the influence of Tharja’s earlier spell dissipate. His mind was becoming once again his own, and he could see a similar process happening behind Azura’s eyes. After a while longer in his lap, Azura extracted him from her core, and laid on the bed, a satisfied look on her face.

“That was… amazing.” She said. “Both of you… all of it… just… wow.”

Tharja smiled. “Glad you liked it. Robin?”

Robin nodded. “That was incredible.” His smile turned sly. “You really enjoyed teasing us, didn’t you?”

Tharja smiled brightly. “I think you enjoyed it too.”

Robin chuckled. “Guilty as charged, I suppose.” 

Tharja turned to Azura. “So, everything you hoped for, then?”

Azura nodded. “And more, I think. You… the amount of control you had over me was incredible. That hex is amazing. It’s too bad it takes so much to work it… I’d love to experience that again.”

Tharja smiled evilly. “I’m glad you’re interested. I made sure to buy _extra_ from Anna. And I have a few ideas for what else I can do with it.”

Azura moaned. “Yes, please! I can’t wait.”

Tharja chuckled. “I do have some other ideas to play around with first, but I’ll definitely keep your approval in mind. Now then…” Tharja walked over to her desk, pulled out a vial, and tossed it to Robin, who caught it easily. He recognized the potion inside, and drank it down without a second thought. He felt his fatigue vanish, and his cock hardened again. Tharja walked up to him, and captured his lips in hers for a moment, before whispering in his ear. “It’s _my turn_ to get filled up.”


End file.
